La rose contre le vent
by Ocean-Eyes39
Summary: Isabella Swan est une adolescente de seize ans, jolie, un petit peu folle mais tout de même adorable . Quelque mois après le divorce de sa mère, elle se retrouve un beau matin devant un type à l'irrésistible sourire au coin qui lui fait des pancakes . Complètement groggy à cause de son récent réveil, elle va d'abord penser que c'est un violeur avant qu'elle ne découvre la vérité .
1. Chapter 1

**La fin d'un mariage**

_J'étais horrible . Il me l'a dit et quant à moi, je l'ai toujours pensé depuis-ce jour . Deux solutions se présentent donc à moi : Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou creuser encore alors que de toute évidence j'ai déjà atteint le fond . Je dois être masochiste . . ._

Je suis née le trois janvier 1997, un jour de pluie dans la si petite ville de Forks et quand ma grand-mère a vu mes yeux marrons tout pétillant – Comme elle me l'a dit si souvent – elle a insisté pour choisir mon prénom . Et c'est à peu près comme ça que j'étais devenue Isabella Swan, fille du chef de la police de Forks et la merveille de ma grand-mère . Pas que je m'en plaigne mais essayer de rester passionné par une bande de petites vieilles quand vous rêviez de jouer dehors avec vos amis .

Malheureusement ce bonheur fût temporaire, ma mère quitta mon père parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner sa fonction juste pour satisfaire ma mère dans son envie de se reposer au soleil . Elle m'a laissé chez lui, quelque mois avant d'annoncer joyeusement à celui-ci qu'elle était enceinte d'une petite fille et qu'elle allait se remarier avec un certain Phil Dwyer et il me sembla du haut de mes trois ans avoir déjà entendu ce nom dans la bouche de mon père mais je ne savais pas où et quand . J'étais heureuse de savoir que j'allais avoir une petite sœur et non un petit frère mais vu la tête blanchâtre de mon père ça ne devait pas être réciproque . A cet instant, je n'avais pas compris mais c'est quand ma mère m'entraîna avec elle en Californie que je me rendis compte que je ne voyais presque plus Charlie – Mon père – et que chaque gamins avec son père me rendait jalouse . Toute fois, je lui rendis visite chaque été et à chaque fois on se serrait dans les bras comme si demain était le dernier jour .

Alice arriva le dix Juin 1999 avec une bouille d'ange qui fit fondre Phil et ma mère en moins de deux mais même si je l'aimais déjà, je savais qu'elle allait être une diablesse. Treize ans plus tard, je l'aimais toujours mais je pouvais dire que j'avais un don certain pour lire l'avenir .

Quelque chose que je n'avais vu venir par contre fût le divorce de ma mère et de mon beau père il y' a de cela quelque mois . Et ça n'avait été plaisant pour personne . On était rentré plus tôt du shopping entre filles qu'on avait organisé le matin même et quel surprise avions eu nous en passant le seuil de la porte ?

Mon beau-père massant les fesses de sa cousine ''Vicky'' tout en poussant son « tuyau d'arrosage » là où vous savez . Ma mère avait hurler et j'avais vu la fureur passer sur son visage ainsi que la honte dût certainement au fait qu'on était présent de cet tromperie . Elle nous avait ordonner de rester cloîtrer dans notre chambre pour les heures à venir . Pendant qu'on entendait gueuler ma mère entre les fines parois de notre chambre je réconfortai ma petite sœur Alice . Elle avait treize ans et pour elle s'était vraisemblablement horrible de penser qu'on ne serait plus une ''famille'', je me retenais de dire que j'avais déjà traverser ça et que rien n'avait vraiment changé dans ma conception de famille mais tout compte fait elle était déjà mal de la trahison de son père, inutile de lui faire remarquer que notre mère était très certainement déjà entrain de lui jeter sa bague de fiançailles à la figure .

Décidément, qu'est ce qui clochait avec ma vie ?

* * *

**Les chansons utilisées pour ce chapitre : Nous génération, Ladilafé, L'hymme de nos campagnes tous de Tryo .**

**Me voilà avec un Drabble, j'ai décider de la faire .. Quand même oui et peut-être attiré de nouveaux lecteurs avec un nouveau rating :D J'espère que vous avez passer un bon moment et je tiens aussi à vous dire que Twilight n'est pas ma priorité et je ne fais que mumuse avec les personnages de Stephenie Meyer . J'ai aussi quelque chose à vous dire . Voilà, je cherche quelqu'un pour lire et commenter tout ce que j'écrirai à l'avenir, bien sûr c'est un travail qui demande du temps et aussi de la patience . Je cherche donc une sorte de Bêta-lecteur, qui pourra bien sûr corriger ce qu'il pense faux et peut-être que cette personne pourrait me proposer de faire tel ou telles choses pour que mon histoire tienne la route, ect . Il faudra donc bien sûr communiquez . Cette personne devra lire tout ce que je lui proposerai de lire ( En tout cas, tout ce que je publierai sur FF ), bien sûr elle peut prendre son temps ça ne me dérange pas tant qu'elle se montre poli(e), gentil ou gentille :) Si vous êtes intéresser, que vous avez du temps et que bien sûr vous donnez des critiques constructives, n'hésitez pas à me le stipuler :) Merci d'avance !  
**

**Et à bientôt, bien sûr .**

*** Un drabble est une ''petite'' histoire qui sort régulièrement . Dans mon cas, elle ne sera pas forcément petite mais les ''chapitres'' sortiront régulièrement donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous sorte une centaine de page le lendemain ( Mais si je suis partie sur ma lancée et que je ne sors pas un chapitre parce que je ne l'ai pas finie le lendemain ou deux jours après, vous l'aurez tel que je l'ai fais, je ne couperai pas pour que ça soit plus court . *  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoici avec la petite suite, celle que l'ont peut lire dans le petit résumée au dessus d'ailleurs . J'ai remarquée que les commentaires étaient très favorable alors c'est avec plaisir que je continue;) Merci pour les reviews ! Mais maintenant je vais répondre au guest ( D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde mettez un pseudo;)) .**

**JuliaEmmett : Je pense que tu le sauras dans cette partie ^^ Mais oui, tu as raisons . Je ne le prend pas mal du tout, j'ai lu Hello Beautiful et c'était vraiment sensas' . Je ne nie pas m'en avoir inspirée ( J'ai quand même reprit le fait qu'Edward était le beau-père de Bella ) mais en tout cas il sera vraiment différent donc on ne peut pas m'accuser de Plagiat ^^ L'histoire en elle-même sera différente, bien que l'âge d'Edward soit sensiblement proche de celle d'Hello Beautiful, celui de Bella par contre ne changera pas ( Ce qui rend les choses encore plus complexe et frustrant, haha ! ) . Et vous réaliserez bien vite que vous ne pourrez pas détester les autres personnages, à part peut-être Edward;) . - J'ai choisie le Drabble surtout pour divertir mes lecteurs qui attendent ma fanfiction Comme un air de Debussy et puis mon dieu, j'adore ce principe:D! Ça m'éclate ^^ - . Sinon, je suis contente que ça soit tombé comme ça et en plus c'est aussi ma date d'anniversaire, donc ça ne gâche rien . Bisou, merci pour ta rewiew:) .**

**Smthg Wrong : Merci beaucoup:) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi alors;) . Effectivement, je n'ai pas beaucoup décrit les personnages physiquement . C'est normal, je préfère notamment mettre des descriptions ça et là mais je vais essayer de rendre Bella plus observatrice ! **

**Hum, c'était pour voir si vous suiviez bien, je suis contente c'est le cas ! Plus sérieusement, j'avais l'intention d'écrire le 10 Juin 1999 et je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai marquer 1995 . Il ne faut pas m'interroger sur la connexion bizarroïde de ma pensée avec mes minines . Mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer;) Merci pour ta review !:) .**

**Et oui effectivement, Alice est bien née en 1999 et non en 1995 .. Comme me l'a fait aussi remarquer un Guest ( D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas de mettre un pseudo, c'est plus sympa avec ^^ ) . C'est sur ces mots que je vous laisse ! **

* * *

**Une autre Idylle **

Ma mère aurait pu en rester là mais elle ne l'a pas fait et comme d'habitude, elle nous a emmené loin de nos pères respectifs, encore une fois . Alice et moi n'iront plus toute l'été chez nos pères mais juste un mois pendant les grandes vacances, ça ce n'est pas dû à l'éloignement mais plutôt dût au fait qu'elle avait décider qu'on devrait partir pendant deux semaines et demie là où on le voulait . Alice était enjouée mais moi j'avais vite compris qu'elle profitait de l'énormissime pension alimentaire qu'il lui versait pour ne pas révélez le pot aux roses .

Pas que je n'étais pas contente, ça serait mentir mais j'aurais aimé que ma mère soit un peu plus diplomate et qu'elle ne change pas son humiliation en profit . Malgré tout je n'étais pas mécontente de cet arrangement, on vivait à présent dans un appartement luxueux, grand et confortable . Malgré que l'immeuble soit nouveau, ma mère avait rafistoler quelques vieux meubles et cet ensemble donnait une chouette ambiance . Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux .

En soupirant, je m'étirai dans un geste lent assise sur mon lit . Mes jambes étaient recouvertes d'un fin tissu rouge et si je n'avais pas fais attention, je serais sûrement là les quatre pattes en l'air maudissant le jour où mes pieds avaient été créer . En retirant ma couette, je remarquais qu'une douce odeur s'échappait de ma porte-entrouverte .

_« Alice, je t'aime » Pensais-je fortement espérant qu'elle avait fait des pancakes pour sa grande sœur chérie ._

Je courais presque hors de ma chambre, renversant ça et là quelques CD des Beatles et très certainement des Daft Punk à en juger la pochette noir derrière moi . Je me retrouvais dans le hall, l'odeur de la bonne bouffe se faisant de plus en plus forte à mesure que j'approchais de la cuisine colorée .

Mais ce que je vis me surpris, il n'y avait pas d' Alice et en plus c'était un homme qui faisait MES pancakes . Mes foutus pancakes préparés par un inconnu ... Devais-je le laisser finir avant de l'attaquer brutalement avec la bombe au poivre que mon père m'avait offert à mon anniversaire ? Sans penser au conséquence, je pris un couteau posé sur la table et m'avança tel une souris . Bon sang, j'étais presque meilleure que Splinter Cell * . Je ne voyais presque rien, ne serait-ce qu'il est vachement grand et que ses cheveux semblait cuivré de là où j'étais . C'est à dire très prêt .

_« Il a déjà acheté un peigne ce mec ? » Je me questionnais, raffermissant mon emprise sur le couteau tandis que je fixais ses cheveux désordonné qui me donnait malgré moi envie d'y plonger une main . « Avant ça, peut-être devrais-je prendre une chaise ... »_

C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de se retourner et quand il vit qu'une petite chose le menaçait d'un couteau, son seul réflexe avait été de sourire .

**« Sérieusement ? Tu crois que le Joker te planterai pas un crayon dans l'œil parce que tu souris ? »** J'avais malgré moi dit ça à voix haute, j'essayais de garder mon sérieux alors que je me sentais rougir à vue d'oeil . Il pouvait donc y avoir une bombe sexuelle dans les malfaisants ? Moi qui pensait qu'ils avaient tous des cicatrices ou un regard à la mords-moi le noeud .

**« Je crois qu'un crayon est beaucoup plus menaçant qu'un vulgaire couteau à tartiner »** Non, ne refait pas ce stupide, sexy de sourire en coin de merde ! Trop tard ...

Je le regardais interloquée quand je me rendis compte qu'effectivement, c'était pas bien menaçant mais il aurait pu au moins avoir un tout petit peu peur, après tout c'est moi qui suit en position de force .. Non ?

**« Je ne pense pas que tu as le droit de parler quand tu es en position de faiblesse, homme .**

**-Oh, désolée d'avoir foirer ton entré en manière . Pourquoi est-ce que tu me menaces au fait ? **

**-ça m'a l'air normal .. T'es qui ?**

**-Edward Cullen .**

**-Connaît pas, t'as quel âge ?**

**-Trente ans .**

**-Un homme de trente ans ne fait pas à manger, à part si il est seul et là encore ... Vous êtes tellement nul que vous faîtes tout crâmer . Tu travailles où ?!**

**-Merci ... C'est quand même moi qui t'ai fais à manger, tu sais ? Et si j'avais su que tu voudrais mon_ curriculum vitae, _je l'aurai apporté .**

**-Oh mon dieu, Monsieur le violeur est tellement pompeux . Vous savez quoi ? J'ai presque pitié de vous avec vos répliques soporifique . Donc vous partez et moi je fais comme si de rien n'était en mangeant vos pancakes . Compris ? » **

Il me regardait interloqué comme si j'étais devant lui en slip dansant ''I like to move it '', le roi Julian à mes côtés . Il posa ses fesses sur la paroi du four comme résigné, se prenant la tête entre sa main gauche et murmurant quelques mots qui je savais n'était pas sympa à entendre . Soudain, il releva la tête et me regarda fixement, les yeux sombre .

**« Tu crois que je vais te violer ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'une gamine comme toi, Bella ! » **Il me cracha ses mots comme si ma vue lui était insupportable .

Je ressentis un frisson dans le dos . Ok, j'étais peut-être pas la femme la plus développer de tout l'univers mais il connaissait le sens du mot Gentleman, ce mec ?!

Hein .. Attend une minute, Stop, on rembobine . Il venait de m'appeler Bella ?!

**« Comment-tu?!**

**-BELLA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais nom de Dieu ! » **Je retournais vivement la tête, réprimant un vertige et fixais l'endroit d'où s'échappait la voix de ma mère .

Elle se tenait là, les yeux grand écarquiller à côté de ma petite sœur qui avait un sourire amusé collé sur la face . Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi mais ma posture de ninja amateur n'avait pas l'air de plaire à ma mère et pourtant je me protégeais du mieux que je pouvais de ce mec sans cervelle .

**« -Oh mon dieu, je n'aurai pas du partir, je suis vraiment désolée Edward . Elle se réveille toujours à la limite de midi et elle fait un tas de connerie quand elle se retrouve dans une situation comme celle-ci et roh .. BELLA, tiens toi correctement bon dieu et dit bonjour à ton beau-père ! »** Je la regardais incrédule ... Maman, tu veux dire que cette bombe là, c'est ... mon nouveau _papa _?

**« -Bonjour ma belle-fille »** Sourire en coin était de retour, répondant par la même occasion à mes pensées .

Oh mon dieu ... Je suis dans la merde .

* * *

**Les chansons utilisées pour ce chapitre : DVD complet de Fatals Picard .**

*** : Splinter Cell est un jeu d'infiltration qui a été commercialisé en Europe le 31 Mars 2005 ( Merci Wikipédia ) .**

**Alors ça vous a plût ? N'hésitez pas à faire une review, tout le plaisir sera pour moi ! J'attend toujours vos commentaires avec impatience ! :D .**

**La proposition faites à propos du Bêta-Lecteur tient toujours alors si vous êtes intéresser, stipulez-le dans la review mes poulets .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, je suis touché par tant de motivation !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! J'ai répondu, je pense aux personnes qui avait un compte FF, alors maintenant c'est au guest;) .**

**JuliaEmmett : Effectivement, tu avais raisons ! (Toujours, je ne sais pas mais là oui xD ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira:) Bisou et merci pour ta review .**

**On se retrouve en bas mes poulets ! **

* * *

**Un Beau-Papa un peu trop sexy**

J'étais vraiment dans la merde .. Je mangeais mes pancakes dans ma tenue de pyjama délavée et beaucoup trop courte pour être décente devant son nouveau _papa . Papa _qui soit dit en passant ruminait à côté de ma mère certainement à propos de mon comportement . Ma mère qui ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que j'avais légèrement mouiller ma culotte rose bonbon en parlant à son petit-ami, enfin en le menaçant .. Mais à peu de chose près, c'était une conversation !

**« -Franchement Bella... » **Je m'arrêtais de manger, oh non ne me dites pas que j'ai dit ça à voix haute, ne me dîtes pas que ma mère a entendu ce que je viens de dire à propos de moi entrain d'avoir eu **ça** pendant que je maltraitais Edward de mon couteau .

**« -Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde qu'Edward était un violeur . »** Ah ...

**« -Désolée mais ça fait genre cinq mois qu'aucun mec n'est venu à la maison man'**

**-Quand même, peux-tu m'expliquer comment il serait entrer ?**

**-Hum, tu le saurai si tu jouais à Splinter Cell ! **

**-Bella .. » **ça c'était l'intonation qui tuait tout mes délires . Ce même ton qu'elle a prit quand elle m'a vue lui faisant un grand sourire en réglant tout les réveils à la même heure dans le super marché du coin . Je le détestais, sérieusement .

Mais au moins ça a eu le mérite de faire taire cette conversation stupide . Question stupide, réponse stupide après tout . Pourquoi elle s'en étonnait ? J'étais toujours comme ça le matin, un peu groggy, me grattant les fesses, buvant directement à la brique de lait faisant tomber une bonne partie sur mon pyjama et le sol . Oh mon dieu ! Edward allait voir ça au quotidien ... Bon du calme, Bella . Comment tu fais devant Charlie ?

_« Tu fantasme souvent sur ton père biologique toi, Bella ? »_ Mon moi antérieur me posa directement la question me faisant immanquablement recracher la bouillie de pancakes mélanger au lait que je venais à peine de boire . . . Et qui n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal ? Edward, bien sûr .

Il avait une main dans le vide qui portait sa cuillère et la bouche grande ouverte, prêt bien sûr à la manger . . Je me faisais l'effet d'un oiseaux qui aurait mâcher un vers de terre pour le donner ensuite à ses bébés . Avais-je vraiment cracher aussi fort et aussi pitoyablement juste pour qu'il ... ? Bon, c'est pas avec lui que j'aurai quelque chose le jour de l'héritage . Ni une dignité semblerait-il car confuse et horriblement cramoisie, j'avais décider dans l'élan de l'aider .

Gentil .. Vous trouvez-ça gentil, vous ? Oui ça l'aurait probablement été si je n'avais pas bousculer la table et de ce fait le café brûlant d'Edward qui a rapidement couler sur son pantalon . Il se leva rapidement, hurlant de douleur et moi que faisais-je ? J'étais choquée et séduite par la façons dont ses yeux vert se transformait si vite en trou noir quand il était en colère . Courant presque à l'évier, il fit tomber sa chaise sans s'en soucier plus que ça et s'aspergea littéralement d'eau froide .

Si je m'étais moins soucié du fessier de mon beau-père, j'aurai très certainement entendu ma mère me demander, furieuse si je le faisais exprès . J'aurai bien voulue, maman d'autant plus que maintenant je savais que quelque chose clochait avec moi .

Bon sang, existait-il des belles-filles aussi perturbée que moi pour presque fantasmer sur leur beau-père ?

_«Sur leur beau-père aussi sexy que l'enfer .. » Chantonna ma petite voix antérieur ._

**« Oh la ferme » dis-je à voix haute .**

**« Quoi?! Isabella Marie Swan, répète moi ça pour voir?! » **J'étais statufiée . Oh ouais, bravo Bella . Tu pouvais pas faire plus fort que ça ? Genre dire à ta mère que t'as remarqué le microscopique point de beauté dans la nuque d'Edward pour lui montrer à quel point tu l'as fixer ces dernières vingts minutes?!

_« Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée ! Peut-être qu'Edward a vu ta cellulite quand tu t'es prise pour Jackie Chan ? » Non, vraiment la ferme connasse de pensée ._

Je commençais à jouer avec mes cheveux bruns aux petits soldats en écoutant ma mère me remonter les bretelles quand Edward revenait enfin de l' évier . Je commençais à croire qu'il s'était noyer .

_« C'est toi qu'il faudrait noyer .. » _

Je le scrutais pendant qu'il rassura ma mère, ses mains étaient posées sur les épaules de Renée – Ma chère et tendre mère – et deux de ses longs doigts maintenait une pression en cercle afin de la rassurée . Mais malgré son point de beauté dans la nuque que j'avais aperçue, je ne l'avais pas correctement regardée car il s'avérait beaucoup plus sexy qu'au départ . Son visage était serein mais ses yeux que je savais vert était toujours -malgré le sourire tendre qu'il affichait- noir comme le pelage d'un corbeau .

Et à regarder plus près, il avait une petite bosse au niveau du nez et curieusement ça renforçait son charme .

_« Oh, je t'en prie Bella, depuis quand les mecs au nez d'aigles t'attirent ? » Oh mais la ferme, j'ai déjà eu assez de problème avec toi ! « Moi ? Je te signal que je suis ton toi antérieur, t'es la seule fille qui se cause des problèmes toute seule dans l'histoire, l'illuminée ! » _

Je me contentais d'ignorer sa remarque vexante et reprit mon observation plus en profondeur . Mais quand je le fis, je vis les sourcils broussailleux de mon beau-père se froncer à l'extrême .

_Il est constipé ? « Ho, non ... là il est juste entrain de se demander pourquoi la fille de Satan le regarde comme si elle avait trouvé sa proie . » Ah, ouais .. Ils se sont tous retourné vers moi avec un regard furieux et autoritaire ._

**« -Renée, Alice . Je vais parler à Bella dans sa chambre, je pense que c'est mieux »** Sa voix suave retentit dans tout l'appartement avant que je ne percute durement .

Et si j'avais encore foiré ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors que pensez-vous des réactions de Bella ? Juste une chose que beaucoup ne comprendront peut-être pas ... Bella ne percute pas encore que le fait qu'elle fantasme sur son beau-père n'est franchement pas normal, elle sait que quelque chose cloche mais elle n'a pas encore tilté que c'est le petit-ami de sa mère malgré qu'elle le dit clairement à un moment donné, ça ne c'est pas vraiment mis en place comme une évidence . Même si son « soi » antérieur, elle a comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire abstraction . Enfin, vous verrez bien c'était juste pour éviter que vous vous posiez la question:) . **

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment ! **

**(La demande pour le bêta lecteur tient toujours alors si vous êtes intéresser, stipulez le )**

**Chansons utilisées pour ce chapitre : C'est l'histoire d'une meuf – Fatals Picards, **

**Dors mon fils – Fatals Picards, Knockin' On Heaven's Door – Bob Dylan, Candy – Robbie Williams, Un roman d'amitié – Elsa et Glenn Medeiros .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec la suite . Je vous remercie chaleureusement ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de Reviews pour l'instant mais quand je vois le nombre de gens qui me suivent, je suis vraiment flattée ! N'hésitez pas à me faire un commentaire, ça me ferait énormément plaisir et même si c'est facultatif, ça me donne aussi l'envie de continuer:) . Sinon, je crois que j'ai déjà répondue aux reviews de FF maintenant je répond au guest ! **

**Beatrice : Je réserve cette question pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que René n'est pas vraiment plus âgé qu'Edward . L'histoire de Renée sera vite raconté par Bella par soucis de compréhension et aussi pour que vous apprennez plus de choses sur les personnages, bien entendu:) .**

**Sinon, euh je n'ai pas vraiment de dates fixée . Pour l'instant, c'est tout les jours comme tu l'as remarqué parce que j'avais des chapitres en avance mais ça se peut qu'un chapitre prenne plus de temps à être publié car je traîne ou que l'inspiration me manque, ça dépend en fait . Donc faudra peut-être être patient à l'avenir ou peut-être pas, c'est le hasard ! . En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review:) .**

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas . (Désolée pour la fausse alerte, d'ailleurs ;) )  
**

* * *

**La chute**

Je profitais de l'inattention d'Edward pour foutre toutes mes culottes sous mon lit une place en rabattant ma couette pour que rien ne soit visible . Mon beau-père reporta son attention sur moi après avoir fermé la porte de ma chambre et s'assit sans rien dire à côté de moi, manquant de peu un soutien gorge en dentelle noir que j'avais oublié .

**« -Hum, Bella .. Tu sais, je sais bien comment tu dois te sentir, j'étais dans le même état que toi alors ... » **Ah, oui vraiment ? Je pense pas que tu as déjà fantasmé sur ta belle-mère si tu en as eu une ...

**« -J'étais vraiment nerveux avant de rencontrer Alice et .. et j'ai pensé que ça irait bien avec toi et que tu comprendrais tout de suite que j'étais .. le petit-ami de ta mère »** Ah.. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'étais nerveuse . Rouge tomate, oui mais ça n'était pas de la nervosité .

**« -Et ? » **Lui demandais-je un peu perplexe d'entendre ça, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il avait vu si faux dans mon regard .

**« -Et je comprend tout à fait, après la trahison de ton père, tu sais ça n'a.. **

**-Quoi ? Quel trahison ?**

**-Euh .. Le fait que Phil a trompé ta mère n'était pas une trahison pour toi ?**

**-Ah .. Je ne le considérais pas comme mon père, c'était juste ... Un type avec qui j'ai grandis et accessoirement le père de ma petite sœur . Pour moi c'était juste .. Phil, mon beau-père . Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, à vrai dire . Le seul que je considère comme mon père, c'est Charlie .**

**-Oui, évidemment .. Mais d'après Renée, tu t'entendais bien avec ce type alors j'ai pensé que tu étais mal à cause de ça . Renée m'a même dit que tu risquais de mal prendre ma venue .**

**-M'entendre bien ne veut pas dire que je l'aimais ... J'étais obliger de bien m'entendre avec lui et puis quand mon père et ma mère se sont séparer j'avais tout juste trois ans alors ça ne me faisait rien . C'est juste que j'en ai marre de déménager, je ne veux pas vraiment avoir un autre beau-père ... Ou une sœur et un frère . Je ne veux rien de ça mais je ne veux pas non plus privé ma mère de toute relation . Je veux dire, c'est son droit . Si elle a envie de se taper un mec de chaque état, c'est son droit . »** Je m'interrompais conscience de mes mots et de l'effet que cela pouvait produire sur lui, j'étais angoissée d'avoir tout foiré mais là qu'est ce que je faisais exactement ? Je lui donnais les bâtons pour me fracasser la figure ou quoi ?!

_« Jalouse » me chuchota ma voix antérieur ._

Je me retenais de me hurler de me la fermer et au lieu de cela, je le regardais dans l'espoir qu'il comprendrait que je ne voulais pas le blesser . Mais ce que je vis me frappa en plein cœur, il me regardait les sourcils froncé, la bouche à demie ouverte et je suis sûre que si je n'étais pas sa ''belle-fille'' il m'aurait engueuler comme du poisson pourri . De rage, il prit ses cheveux cuivrés entre ses mains et les tira doucement . Je venais assurément de creuser le fossé entre nous . Et pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, bordel !

**« Euh, Edward .. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser . Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... » **Je triturai les pans de ma robe de pyjama en attendant une réponse .

_« Menteuse » Me susurra la voix ._

_**« -Menteuse » **_dit-il faisant écho avec mon moi antérieur .

Je le regardais interloquée,venait-il vraiment de dire que je mentais ? Alors que je m'excusais, bordel ?!

**«-Mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi, putain ?! Je te demande de m'excuser et tu dis que je mens !**

**-Je n'accepte pas d'excuse quand elles ne sont foutrement pas vrai, Isabella !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ?!**

**-Parce que depuis ce matin tu fais tout pour que je veuille t'étrangler !**

**-Argh ! Je n'ai pas fais exprès, je te signal, connard ! » **

_« Oh génial, vas-y Bella crache encore à la gueule de ce putain de Dieu et tu pourras dire adieu à ta foutue raison ! » _Merde, elle est pas censé m'aider cette connasse ?!

Mais pourquoi j'étais si violente ? Je faisais pas ça d'habitude . Bon ok, il m'arrive de m'énerver mais pas jusqu'au point d'insulter un adulte ! Surtout pas un adulte que j'apprécie !

_« Err, Err erreur ma belle, tu ne l'apprécie pas ... Tu fantasme sur lui pour l'instant » _

**« Va juste te faire foutre, bordel ! »** Je m'étais levé en même temps que j'avais crié sans vraiment le regarder mais j'étais sûre à cent pour cent qu'il l'avait prit pour lui . De toute façons, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire la vérité . J'étais juste entrain de m'engueuler avec moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il avait une belle-fille illuminé en plus de vulgaire . Mes joues étaient en flamme et une étrange douleur serra mon cœur . Je voulais comprendre bordel, vraiment .

Je me retournais en entendant un bruit de craquement . Edward était là, le regard furieux, ses lèvres que je devinais douce était à présent serré en un mince trait de chair se retenant de me renvoyer la balle . Il m'en voulait . Il me détestait déjà . Bordel .

**« -Bien ... Je voulais comprendre, je voulais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases mais visiblement ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi . Mais seulement tu vois, j'aime Renée et je ne vais pas laisser une de ses filles gâcher ça . Mais il faudra vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'insulter car je te promet que si Renée n'est pas là et que tu me répond comme tu viens de le faire, tu n'auras qu'à masser ta joue pour faire partir la douleur . C'est compris Isabella ? »** Il me regarda durement, supportant mon regard .

**« -Oui .. » **Je regardais le sol, honteuse de mon comportement . Honteuse de ne pas savoir ce qui m'avait fait réagir si vivement et tout aussi honteuse de vouloir sangloter devant lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'assure qu'il voulait seulement me faire peur .Malgré ça, malgré ce sentiment gênant, une larme traîtresse s'échappa de mon œil .

Je savais qu'il l'avait vue, j'étais près de lui et mon dos s'était secouer une demie-seconde caftant que je m'en voulais énormément mais tout ce que j'eu en retour ne m'avait pas été favorable, il s'est seulement arrêter et m'a lancé d'assumer mes paroles avant de partir me laissant là, perdue .. Perdue et en pleure .

_« Que tu es émotive » Tais toi « Non, vraiment . C'est une plaie tu sais même quand tu perds quelque chose, tu pleures . » Ferme là « Mais bon, là à part l'estime qu'il avait de toi, tu n'as rien perdu, c'est déjà bien » Ta gueule « Je me demande si il va rapporter tes paroles à René » Je t'en prie .. « Ou alors je me demande si tu vas te rendre compte que tout ça est très malsain . » Je veux dormir « C'est le petit-ami de René, Bella . René qui est ta mère » Fout moi la paix ! « Je sais que tu fantasme sur lui et je sais aussi que visiblement tu es jalouse de ta mère alors que tu ne ressens encore rien pour lui, Bella . Mais quand cela viendra, que feras-tu ? Bella, cesse de faire l'enfant, ne dis pas juste qu'Edward est ton beau-père sans vraiment le croire . Edward est ton foutue beau-père sexy comme l'enfer et tu te le met à dos! » Juste, juste un moment s'il te plaît « BELLA ! »_

Merde, qu'avais-je fais ? ... Je suis horrible .. Pardon maman, pardon..

* * *

**Chansons utilisées pour ce chapitre : Wanna Be – Spice Girls, Tout les génériques de GTO .**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça y est, Bella percute ! Bon sa voix antérieur y est pour beaucoup mais c'est déjà une chose . Par contre, le fossé se creuse encore un peu plus entre nos deux héros, c'est dommage mais j'espère que vous avez apprécier la lecture;) . Bisou à tous, je vous vois au prochain chapitre !**

***L'offre de Bêta Lecteur tient toujours, si intéressez merci de le stipuler:)* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes poulets ! Me revoici avec la suite, alors .. Heureux ? **

**Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois, sachez que le fait que vous me suivez en tant qu'auteur et euh 'Fanfiction' me touche beaucoup même si je n'ai pas les avis de tout le monde c'est déjà énormément pour moi:) N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis, ect . Euh, pour le reste, je crois que j'ai répondu aux personnes qui ont un compte sur FB:) Place maintenant à l'anonyme !**

**Beatrice : Elle n'a pas vraiment mentit, elle s'est quelque peu trompée:p .Hé bien, Bella ne se sent pas vraiment horrible pour avoir menacé Edward ( Comme Renée l'a explicitement dit, elle n'aurait pas du partir en sachant que sa fille ne se levait que très tardivement * Quand elle n'a, bien sûr pas règler son réveil * ) mais elle se sent horrible pour ce qu'elle ressent envers Edward, c'est quand même son beau-père et ce dernier est tout à sa mère, c'est pour ça qu'elle veut lui demander pardon, normalement on ne ressent pas de l'attirance pour le petit-ami de sa mère:) . Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Edward l'a très mal prit sur ce point et effectivement, Bella a dit la vérité même si c'était assez méchant de sa part;) . Merci pour ta review:) .**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Une Jalousie étouffante**

Quelques jours étaient passées depuis la douloureuse révélation . J'étais vraiment jalouse . Pas d'Edward, je me foutais éperdument des amours de ma mère même s'il était vrai que je ne voulais pas revivre l'expérience Phil Dwyer mais de ma mère . De Renée, la mère qui m'a chouchouté et dorlotée, celle qui m'aimait alors que tout ce que je voulais vraiment c'était qu'elle quitte son nouveau petit-ami et que je puisse rendre mon fantasme réalité . Non seulement, je le voulais lui . Son corps et tout le tointoin mais plus j'avançais, plus je le voyais et plus je me disais qu'il n'y avait pas que cela . NON ! Ce n'était pas de l'amour . Du moins pas encore . Mais je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi .

Horreur, peine et honte s'inscrivait sur mon front . Je m'en voulais de ressentir ça et un frisson d'horreur me parcourrait toujours quand je pensais à Edward sous ou en moi . Je n'en avais pas le droit et je peux vous jurer que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne plus ressentir ce que je ressentais à présent mais le problème était celui-ci : Pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de leur répondre ? Aussi bien à Edward qu'à Renée quand je voyais leurs visages étincelant d'amour, de désir ou tout simplement quand je me rappelais qu'il n'était pas à moi mais bien à ma mère .

Je me changeais en monstre aussi bien à mes yeux qu'à les leurs .

Mon réveil se réveilla soudainement sur une chanson forte des Daft Punk, One more time . J'adorais cette musique et je l'adorais d'autant plus que je savais qu'Edward allait arriver dans ma chambre en pétard et surtout .. Surtout en caleçon pour me demander .. Non, m'ordonner en gueulant d'éteindre et me lever si je ne comptais plus dormir .

J'étais une peste . Et le pire c'est que même si ça me plaisait de le voir là, je ressentais de la honte tout de suite après son départ .

J'entendis des sons étouffées, un craquement qui semblait venir du parquet, des pas précipités et puis comme je m'y attendais ma porte vola pour laisser place a un Edward, furax d'avoir été réveiller si tôt le matin . Il s'approcha de mon lit, prit la couette dans sa main gauche me privant ainsi de chaleur et me toisa méchamment .

**« -Isabella, je t'avais dis quoi à propos de ton réveil ?!**

**-De l'éteindre tout de suite après que je me sois réveillée .**

**-Et... ?!**

**-J'attendais que tu viennes me réveiller de toi même pour que tu me fasses mon petit-déjeuner »** Lui dis-je joyeusement espérant qu'il ferait ne serait-ce qu'un sourire en coin .

**« -Tu as perdu ce privilège en me traitant de connard . Eteint ce stupide réveil et va te faire un bol de céréale »** Et c'est comme ça qu'il repartait me laissant encore seule, déprimée . Je l'avais cherché ouais mais il n'était pas en reste . était aussi gentil que méchant et je suis sûre que j'aurais une preuve dans pas moins de huit minutes .

Je me levais plutôt rapidement . Toujours habillé de mon éternel pyjama, je m'assis à la table en verre de la cuisine et regardais ce qui m'attendait comme petit-déjeuner .

Hé bien .. Rien . Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais rien manger d'Alice ni de ma mère et encore moins d'Edward au petit-déjeuner . Foutue famille unie .

A la place, je prenais encore mon bol de céréale, me versait du lait et fit tomber des céréales nature . Pas que je n'aimais pas ça, mais ça faisait presque une semaine que je m'en servais parce que personne ne me faisait mes foutues pancakes !

Dépitée, je fis mon tour de table habituel . Alice avait les cheveux en pétard comme à son habitude et mordait sans trop de conviction son pancake nappée de Nutella liquide, son verre de jus d'orange pressé à la main . Ma mère, assise à son côté gauche se servait de la confiture de fraise sur son pain tout juste grillé et quant à mon beau-père, il mangeait aussi des pancakes au sirop . Et devant moi, était royalement installé cinq autres pancakes . Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez .

« Non mais elle est conne . Pourquoi elle s'en prend pas un ? » Tout simplement parce qu'ils m'ont regarder tous comme si j'étais une voleuse ! J'ai essayée hier et c'est tout juste si Alice ne m'a pas mordu la main ! Et si vous aviez vu le regard qu'Edward avait, vous me comprendriez mieux ... je m'étais sentie horrible en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire . Ce gars pouvait être délicieux avec Alice et ma mère qu'il était odieux avec moi . Je soupirai frustrée de tomber encore en tête à tête avec mes céréales mais je me disais que finalement, ça aurait pu être bien pire car je n'avais pas été engueuler par ma mère alors que je savais, par logique qu'Edward lui avait révéler chacune de mes phrases .

Traître .

_« Oui, enfin .. Tu lui as quand même dis connard » ça aurait pu passé si tu n'avais pas ramené tes fraises !_

Et voilà où j'en étais, à m'engueuler avec ma propre conscience alors que personne autour de cette table ne faisait attention à moi . Je sentis rapidement les larmes se loger au creux de mes orbites mais je ne voulais pas leur montrer que je n'étais bonne qu'à pleurer, je détestais seulement qu'on fasse comme si j'étais absente . Et putain, ça durait depuis une semaine cette connerie juste parce que monsieur avait la fierté mal placé ! Même si ça aurait pu être pire pour moi c'était déjà de trop !

Je me forçais seulement à laisser ma tête baisser et jouer avec mes céréales devenu bien trop familière pour rester bonne mais Edward dû ressentir ma tension car il soupira se résignant à me parler autre que pour me gueuler dessus ou me réveiller .

**« Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais je veux bien faire comme si tu n'avais jamais rien dis d'insultant, d'accord Isabella ? » **Je levais ma tête pour croiser des yeux vert et même si je pouvais deviner par la tournure de sa phrase qu'il faisait ça simplement pour que je ne pleure pas, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de hocher doucement la tête, souriant comme jamais . Après un regard entendu, je retournais à mes céréales .

**« -Je ne trouve pas ça juste, moi » **Est-ce que c'était vraiment la voix de ma mère qui avait dit ça ?!

Je regardais ma mère interloquée par sa phrase, elle pouvait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu maintenant ! Tout recommençait pour le mieux et j'étais sur le point de m'ordonner de ne plus jalouser sur ma mère et de ne plus, par ce fait fantasmer sur mon beau-père et elle me faisait ça ?

**« Hein ? »** répondis-je malgré moi .

**« Pas hein mais pardon . Et puis, tu ne t'es pas excusé . Ce que tu as dis étais vraiment malpolie et méchant, je veux que tu t'excuses maintenant . Je ne t'ai pas parlé beaucoup depuis une semaine parce que je voulais que tu t'excuses pas qu'Edward efface ça comme si de rien n'était . Excuse toi, Isabella . » **

**« Quoi ?! Mais non ! » **Honnêtement, j'avais regretté d'avoir dit ça à Edward, c'est vrai mais le connard avait été mérité ! L'autre phrase n'était pas destiné à sa personne, après tout je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais m'excuser . C'est eux qui m'ont ignorer au lieu de me confronter à cet insulte !

**« BELLA ! » **Je reculais de peur d'attraper une baffe ou que sais-je encore, ce n'était pas bon si ma mère gueulait comme ça . Je voyais même Alice se changer en flaque avant de se cacher devant ses cheveux brun malheureusement trop court .

**« -C'est bon Renée, ce n'est pas grave . Je suis prêt à abandonner cette bataille inutile .**

**-Non, chéri . Elle doit s'excuser . Bella ! »** Ma mère avait eu bon diminuer d'un ton, je voyais déjà rouge au surnom doux qu'elle avait donné à mon beau-père et sans m'expliquer, je lui répondais d'un ton tranchant : **« Vas te faire voir chez les grecs ! »** avant de partir, prenant subitement conscience de ma phrase .

_« La jalousie ne te réussit pas . Tu es loin d'être mignonne » N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît ._

J'étais vite dans ma chambre, la fermant à clé et me laissant glisser contre celle-ci jusqu'au tapis bordeaux qui décorait quelque peu le sol . Je m'en voulais énormément, c'était sans dire et pourtant j'éprouvais une certainement satisfaction à lui avoir boucler le bec . Mais je me détestais tout autant, si je rendais ma mère ainsi qu'Edward malheureux ?! Je m'en voudrais encore plus mais le problème étant là, si ils se quittaient je serais heureuse d'être le petit réconfort d'Edward mais en même temps la honte que je pouvais éprouver à penser de cette façons rendait le goût que j'avais en bouche, amer .

Je ne pouvais pas être la maîtresse du petit-ami de ma mère, je trouvais ça immoral et bon dieu, je pouvais simplement pas imaginer que ce que je ferai avec Edward sera répéter le soir même avec ma mère .

_« Tu as oubliée une chose » Quoi ? « Même si Edward se séparerait de ta mère ou si il connaîtrait tes tendances de stalker, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ferait de toi sa petite-amie » Euh ... « Bella, comment n'y as tu pas pensé ? Il te déteste très certainement .Surtout qu'il aime Renée alors l'insulte que tu lui as servis ne vas pas améliorer la situation.. » Comment peux tu être si lucide alors qu'on partage le même corps et cerveau ? « Je me sers juste de la partie du cerveau que tu n'utilise pas . » Laisse moi deviner, c'est pour ça que je te parle ? « Je suis ta conscience, que tu le veuille ou non alors il est primordial que tu m'entendes . . Maintenant, je t'avoue que le fait que tu me parles me semble aussi étrange que toi » ._

Je haussais les épaules, j'avais assez de problèmes comme ça . Pas besoin de me rajouter la folie sur les épaules même si je doutais fortement de ma santé mentale . D'autant plus qu'Izzy – Comme j'avais surnommée ma conscience – revenait de plus en plus souvent à mesure que je détériorais ma relation avec mon beau-père et que je me posais des questions sur mon attirance envers lui .

Je me levais péniblement estimant que mes fesses avaient assez morflées par terre et me dirigea sans grande conviction vers mon bureau . Il y avait un tas de trucs inutiles mais ce qui attira mon attention fût une petite boîte à musique . Je l'a pris et la posa délicatement devant moi avant de remonter la clé au dos .

Après maintes et maintes réflexions, j'ouvris son capot et une douce balade composé au piano en sortit . Le fond de la boîte était rembourré d'un coussin en velours et sur celui-ci se trouvait un magnifique bracelet en or qui m'était destinée . Je le savais, évidemment mais je n'avais jamais osé le mettre de peur de le perdre ou simplement de le casser parce que pour moi ce bracelet me tenait tant à cœur, c'était ma grand-mère sur son lit de mort qui avait décider de me l'offrir pour ma quinzième année .

Si je ne portais pas le bracelet au moins j'écoutais cette balade pendant des heures et des heures quand mon moral commençait à baisser . Quand je l'écoutais, je ne pensais plus à rien, juste aux merveilleux souvenirs que j'avais partagé avec ma grand-mère .

Et il y en avait tellement que je finissais par m'endormir sur la note final qui s'échappait du socle . J'étais partit pour un rêve teinté de bonheur avant d'être brutalement réveiller par un bruit sourd . Je commençais douloureusement à m'étirer . Bon dieu, quel idée aussi de dormir sur une chaise de bureau . Je commençais à faire quelques pas vers mon réveil pour connaître l'heure .

**« 02H00 A.M »** marmonnais-je en soupirant fortement .

Le bruit qui m'avait arraché au bras de Morphée reprit de plus bel et je commençais doucement à paniquer . Il y avait il un voleur ou un truc dans le genre ? Je marchais à pas de souris vers ma porte et tournait la clé afin de sortir . Je me retenais de crier, trop peureuse d'avoir raison ou d'avoir tord .

Mais ce que j'entendis ensuite me statufia devant la porte de la chambre de ma mère . Ce n'était pas un bruit ordinaire, j'aurai plutôt dis que c'était des cris de plaisir suivit de coups de rein qui faisait trembler le lit .

_« Ooh, Ooh mauvais timing »_

Je posais mes mains sur la porte et collais mon oreille gauche sur celle-ci avant de stopper ma respiration . Des bruits plus nets me parvenaient . Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, Edward était entrain de coucher avec ma mère mais ma réaction m'étonna au plus profond de moi . Je ne bougeais plus, me contentant d'écouter les gémissants de Renée combiné au râle profond d'Edward suivit du claquement que faisaient leur bassins en se joignant . J'étais à la fois dégoûtée d'entendre ma mère le faire et excitée d'entendre la voix qui se faisait rauque de mon Edward .

Doucement, je me mis à rêvé debout et même si la voix de ma mère se mêlait à celle de mon beau-père, je ne l'écoutais plus me concentrant uniquement sur la voix de celui qui faisait trembler mon corps . Consciente de ma position, je laissais cependant mon corps agir comme il le souhaitait et c'est ma main gauche, aventureuse qui fit le premier pas en caressant mon sein droit . La sensation était exquise malgré le fin tissu qui recouvrait mon téton rose, mes doigts trituraient, caressaient et pinçaient successivement m'entraînant au plus profond de mon désir . Désir ardent qui ne cessait de monter avec le doux son que produisait mon Edward ..

_« Entre les jambes de ta mère » me répondit aussitôt ma conscience ._

Je laissais ma main en suspend, quelques doigts coincés à la frontière de mon pubis .

Comme brûlée, je ramenais bien vite ma main sur mon ventre et posa l'autre sur ma bouche, choquée par ce que j'allais faire .

_Avais-je vraiment eu l'intention de faire ça ? « Oh que oui »_

J'étais interdite, ne pouvant pas le croire . Il y a encore cinq minutes, je m'offrais le luxe de m'évader sous les gémissements de mon beau-père et là, je réalisais qu'il n'était pas seul . Pire encore qu'il était avec Renée, ma mère . Après la honte s'installait dangereusement la jalousie, la pire de toutes . Celle qui me donnait envie de frapper contre la porte, brisant leurs moments mais ma conscience me retenait et même si elle le faisait, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler . J'étais si horrible, si malsaine et pourtant, hé bien .. pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je réalisais soudainement que chaque parole, chaque sourire, chaque service pour ma mère ne serait plus sincère tant qu'elle resterait avec lui . Et avec cette constatation, l'impression de ne plus mérité le titre de ''fille'' fût foudroyant .

Je retournais douloureusement dans mon lit, ignorant même le cri de plaisir que Renée n'avait pas pu retenir, pleurant et jurant que je n'irai pas leur faire une crise de jalousie alors que mon cœur se serra un peu plus dans l'étroitesse de mon corps .

C'était douloureux, beaucoup trop douloureux .

Pourquoi le destin prenait il un malin plaisir à jouer avec moi de cette façon ? Je n'étais qu'une femme.. Pire encore, une adolescente amoureuse d'un homme qui lui est interdit .

* * *

**J'espère que ce ''chapitre'' vous a plût . Je l'ai finie hier soir avant d'aller me coucher alors j'espère franchement que c'est le cas . Je dois juste vous révéler un truc, je ne sais pas si les chapitres vont se suivre de si près maintenant . Je pense que ce chapitre ci est plus long que les autres car plus complexe puisque Bella est jalouse et ressent aussi une certaine honte à l'être mais comme il est long, je n'ai pas pu en ''prévoir d'autre'' et je ne sais vraiment pas si demain j'écrirais beaucoup ou peu, c'est ça le hasard avec un drabble à ma façons ! Donc vous verrez bien mais avec ce que je vous ai donné à lire, vous n'allez pas râler hein mes poulets:p ?**

**Quoiqu'il en soit donnez moi vos avis, je les attends avec impatience !**

***L'offre de bêta-lecteur tient toujours, stipulez-le si intéresser ***

**Chansons utilisées pour ce chapitre : Générique de GTO, Gérénique de Full Moon,Trouble Maker – MaMa, Where did our love go, My world is empty without you des The Supremes, Wanna Be – Spice Girls, Générique Maid-Sama, Call me maybe - Carly Rae Jaepsen .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes poulets me revoici avec la suite ! Avant que je ne commence à répondre aux 'anonymes' . Je tiens à vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite demain et peut-être pas après-demain non plus donc soyez patient ^^ . Merci pour tout vos reviews, ça me va droit au cœur et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde ayant un compte car je ne veux pas vous ignorer . Bien, je pense que j'ai tout dis :**

**Nina : Oui c'est un Ed/Bella ^^ Désolée de ce petit ''lime'' qui n'en est pas vraiment un . J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop choquée ou quoi que ce soit:/ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi ça me dégoûterais et vu la réaction de Bella, ça la dégoûte tout autant mais bon il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Edward ne prône pas l'abstinence:p . Merci pour ta review .**

**Beatrice : Ta réaction m'a fait sourire ! J'adore tes commentaires;D Elle ne le préfère pas à sa fille mais elle veut que Bella soit correcte avec lui et avec elle, aussi . Pour l'instant, vous n'avez que le point de vue de Bella et ses pensées mais je comprend où tu veux en venir ^^ . Désolée pour ce lime x') Ce n'était pas mon intention mais il fallait bien que je secoue un peu notre Bella quand même !Alors, non ils ne vivent pas ensemble, j'explique dans ce chapitre-ci qu'elles étaient en vacance de Pâque, ceci explique qu'Edward se soit quelque peu installé pour la semaine mais il ne vit pas chez elles indéfiniment ! Maintenant, le fait qu'ils couchent ensemble alors qu'ils sortent depuis seulement quelques mois est normal pour leurs âges, ils ont quand même la trentaine et ont des besoins;) . La suite est là:D Merci pour ta review .**

**Carlie Cullen : Salut ! Merci beaucoup:) Oh il y a très certainement des fautes de frappes et des fautes tout court x) Je t'assure ! Mais si ça ne se voit pas trop, ça me va dans ce cas:) . D'accord, alors je te l'explique : Un bêta-lecteur ( Pour moi ) est là avant tout pour lire en avant première tout les chapitres ( Que ça soit de la fanfiction que tu lis ou d'autres fanfictions -écrit par moi, évidemment - ou même un O.S complètement imaginer des persos au final ), il est là pour donner son avis ( Constructif ) et peut, bien sûr corriger des fautes ou des phrases mal tournées . Et j'adorerais que ce bêta-lecteur me fasses des suggestions par rapport au fanfiction, ect . Il faut quand même avoir du temps même si je ne suis pas le genre à pousser les personnes à aller plus vite pour publier plus vite ^^, il faudra juste communiquer avec moi par mail;) . Bien sûr, ce bêta-lecteur pourra arrêter quand il le voudra . J'espère t'avoir éclairé . Merci pour ta review .**

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Un jour comme un autre **

Le ''lendemain'' de leurs ''ébats'' je me sentais nauséeuse, confuse d'avoir eu un tel sentiment de peur incontrôlé et surtout de jalousie dans un moment qui ne m'était pas destiné .

Une douloureuse sensation de tromperie me traversait le cœur . Ça c'était nouveau, par contre . J'avais été bien jalouse, vulgaire et autre adjectif peu appréciable mais je n'avais pas eu le sentiment d'être trompé . Je devenais hystérique, proche de la folie mais après ce qui c'était passé . Après ce que j'avais fais, je ne me sentais pas capable de les regarder yeux dans les yeux et de leur dire que j'étais désolée pour l'insulte et pour être si anormalement moi .

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des vacances de Pâques . Dernier jour de mon enfer, d'ailleurs parce qu'Edward avait eu la bonne idée de rester pendant toute une semaine depuis son arrivé . Je connaissais cette étrange rituel, Phil aussi était rester toute une semaine à la maison avant que ma mère ne décide de le faire emménager chez nous .

Mon ventre se contracta soudainement me donnant l'intuition que je redoutais tant mais contrairement à d'habitude, j'arrêtais toute de suite d'y réfléchir . J'allais y laisser quelques neurones et ma fierté d'ado . Et puis, j'avais eu toute la nuit et maintenant j'étais crevée par ma nuit blanche inutile .

Je me relevais péniblement . Quand c'était le Dimanche, rien ne vous paraissait plus morne que le mot en lui même . Et cette journée n'allait rien changer à tout les dimanche nul que j'avais déjà vécu sur Terre alors c'est exactement dans cet optique que j'allais reproduire ce que des milliards d'ados faisaient dans le monde . Rester en pyjama, se prélasser et stresser à vingt trois heure du soir pour les devoirs de vacances restant . Et je jure qu'en me levant à midi, j'étais bien partie pour faire exactement ce qu'il m'était destiné de faire aujourd'hui .

Mais à peine assise sur le canapé en cuir brun du salon que je voyais arrivée telle une furie, ma petite sœur, Alice . Oh bon dieu, ils pouvaient pas me foutre le paix une fois dans leurs vie .

_« Ils pensent tous la même chose à propos de toi, Bella » Merci conscience ._

**« TOI ! » Cria-t-elle au bout d'un moment **

**« Moi ? » Répondis-je stupidement, choquée par son agressivité .**

**« -Tu te rend comptes à quel point ton stupide comportement d'ado en mal de vivre m'a rendue la vie impossible?!**

**-Tu dis ça mais je te signal que tu faisais pas la fière quand Maman s'est séparer de Phil » Lui fis-je remarquer en me souvenant de ses nombreuses crises de larmes dont j'ai du m'occuper .**

**« -Oh quel coup bas de ta part ...**

**-T'es simplement là pour me faire du vent Minimoys où tu veux me parler ? »**

Elle avait soupiré et s'était assise juste à côté de moi, un coussin bariolé sur les genoux, le regard baisser sur ses converses qui avait l'air un tantinet plus intéressant que moi . Même si cette semaine n'avait pas été très glorieuse, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter . Alice n'était jamais comme ça .

**« -Je suis désolée Bella »** Fit-elle toujours la tête baisser

**« -Hum ? **

**-Hé, bien..Je suis ta petite sœur et tu m'as réconforté quand ça n'allait pas . Je te connais et je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment pour que tu sois comme ça mais je n'ai rien fais .. Tu sais Maman s'en veut, elle voit que tu vas mal mais elle commence vraiment à être amoureuse d'Edward .. » **Mes larmes s'échappaient, ma propre mère s'en voulait d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un, je m'en voulais de fantasmer sur cette même personne mais je lui en voulais également d'être avec lui .. Quant à ma sœur, je n'y avais même pas pensé .

**« -Et toi .. Tu .. Je veux dire, tu n'as rien contre Edward ?**

**-Non pas du tout ! Maman m'avait dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un depuis trois mois mais qu'elle n'osait pas te le dire parce qu'elle pensait que tu en aurais marre ..**

**-Marre de quoi ? ! **

**-Elle pensait juste qu'après Charlie et Phil, tu l'enverrais balader .. Et elle a eu raison »** Finis ma sœur en faisant la moue .

Si elle savait . Bien sûr que non je ne l'aurai pas envoyer balader, je n'étais pas aussi égoïste . Mais tout à coup je voyais clair, si je l'étais ... C'était surréaliste mais oui j'étais bien égoïste, je voulais appartenir et surtout je voulais qu'Edward m'appartienne mais personne ne le savait . Personne ne devait le savoir .

Aujourd'hui serait comme les autres jours . Je serai intraitable, rebelle et comme j'aimais si souvent le dire depuis ces derniers jours, odieuse .

Après avoir rassuré ma sœur et lui dire qu'effectivement, je ne pouvais pas avaler la pilule pour le moment, je faisais comme si de rien n'était . Espérant secrètement qu'Alice en parlerait à ma mère . Je ne voulais pas d'un nouveau _Papa _. Je voulais un petit-ami, un amant .. Je voulais Edward tout simplement mais pour ça, je devais garder mes secrets et ne les partager avec personne .

_Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce que je faisais, ce que j'aimais et qui étais-je mais je m'en voudrais à vie d'avoir trahi ma propre mère et ma soeur ._

* * *

**Voilà mes poulets ! Petit chapitre mais peut-être que Renée ne semblera donc pas si odieuse que ça à vos yeux, qui sait ?! En tout cas, j'attend vos reviews et je vous annonce que malheureusement il n'y aura pas de suite demain . * Désolée, désolée!* Mais vous aurez une suite dans peu de temps, c'est évident . Bisou !**

*** L'offre de Bêta-Lecteur tient toujours même si j'attend une réponse de Carlie Cullen * **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Elle m'ont fait plaisir, c'est évident . Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir rendu le chapitre précédent un peu plus « mouvementé » mais je pensais qu'il était nécessaire pour qu'on comprenne que non, définitivement non Renée ne préfère pas son nouveau petit-ami à Bella x) .**

**C'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, je tiens quand même à vous dire que Bella a du supporter ses divorces avec Charlie et Phil, même adorable comme Bella est Renée pensait qu'elle en aurait ras la casquette des engagements de celle-ci pour la gente masculine . Bon, elle s'est planté mais vu de l'extérieur avouer que Bella ressemble a une ado en pleine crise d'adolescence ! Cela étant expliquer, je viens à la suite !**

**Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre Mercredi car je faisais une soirée avec mes amies, je me voyais mal écrire pendant quand même:p On est jeudi et je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui ou demain .. Ou après demain, donc je vais juste écrire et vous aurez la surprise;) . A part ça, j'ai décider ( Grâce à Romeila ) de vous faire un point de vue Edward, vous comprendrez beaucoup plus de choses et vous pourrez voir la version plus adulte;) . Mais ce point de vue va être publié une fois par semaine (Enfin, ça dépendra de la longueur ) et va revenir sur les chapitres où la présence d'Edward a été rapporté au moins une fois .**

**Mais vous verrez bien comment ça va se mettre:) .**

**Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me donnent leur avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je crois avoir répondu aux personnes ayant un compte alors place aux anonymes ! - Enfin, à - .  
**

**Beatrice : Tu as raison, Renée est Renée même dans ma fanfiction, elle est un peu tordue mais elle ne voulait pas faire mal ^^ . Aaah, oui d'accord effectivement heureusement le chapitre 6 est là pour dire qu'Edward a juste un peu profité de la semaine de vacance . Comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus au dessus, oui le point de vue d'Edward sera écrit mais c'est tout . Je pense bien sûr à faire un autre point de vue mais ce n'est pas pour le moment:) . Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

**Rosalie ou le regard de braise**

Après cette décision, j'aurai du me montrer plus persuasive et certainement plus coriace mais ce qui en résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de mes espérances . Je me disputais sans cesse avec Edward et Renée, même beaucoup plus qu'avant en deux semaines . Bien sûr, je ne le faisais pas exprès, quoique j'ai pu dire j'avais encore ce malaise à rêver de mon beau-père et ce même si j'acceptais mon attirance à son égard, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais prête à casser leur couple intentionnellement .

J'étais seulement prête à m'accepter telle que j'étais et ce que je voulais d'Edward .

Triste vie .

J'étais déprimée depuis bientôt deux semaines et arrivée au cours de Français, je m'affalais une fois encore sur mon banc criblé de remarques en tout genre . Je crois que ça faisait bien la trentième fois que je fixais ces dialogues en essayant de reconnaître par les fautes d'orthographe les personnes qui les avaient écrites . Et c'était peut-être aussi accessoirement la trentième fois que je n'écoutais plus Mm. Walker donner cours .

_« Oh quel dommage » Chuchota ma voix d'un ton ironique ._

C'est vrai que du haut de ses cinquante quatre ans, les paupières teinté de bleu vif affaissées comme si elle dormait debout, la pauvre dame n'intéressait plus personne .

_« Je soupçonne même son mari de nier son existence » Ajouta t'elle ._

Lui non plus n'était plus très frais mais draguer les caissières semblait lui convenir .

Une feuille quadriller me râpa le coude, attirant inévitablement mon attention . Son auteur n'était autre que ma meilleure amie depuis mon déménagement, Rosalie . Ses cheveux blond était maintenu en une sorte de chignon défait et son joli visage habituellement maquiller était dépourvu de tout artifices mais c'était bien elle avec sa taille longiligne et ce regard de braise qui ne la quittait définitivement jamais . Regard de braise qui d'ailleurs devait être le principal fautif dans sa relation avec le bel Emmett .

**«Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais toujours la gueule après deux semaines ? »** Rosalie n'avait donc pas été dupe mais pourtant je ressentais l'envie de garder ça pour moi malgré la chaleur étouffante qui me prenait souvent dès que l'ambiance à la maison était électrique .

**« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas maquillé comme à ton habitude ? »** Répondais-je avec l'espoir qu'elle abandonnerait toute bataille inutile .

**« - Emmett ..**

**-Je rêve où tu rougis ?**

**-Oh tais toi ! Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir aujourd'hui » **Chuchota t'elle, le rouge aux joues .

Je souriais à une Rosalie boudeuse et repartait dans mes pensées comme à mon habitude . Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'avant Emmett, elle souriait oui mais avait l'habitude de se comporter comme un véritable IceBerg quand les mecs se frottaient à sa jambe . Une fois, pour la décoincer et surtout pour le fun je l'ai emmenée dans une véritable boîte de nuit . Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était un mois après mon déménagement, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec elle et j'avais eu l'envie soudaine de la voir danser et s'éclater dans un milieu qui lui était inconnu .

Oh, bien sûr . J'avais quelque peu mentit sur nos âges mais je savais qu'on n'allait pas revenir de sitôt . C'était l'affaire d'une soirée entre amis, on ne devait pas revoir les mecs en question alors le mot d'ordre était s'amuser et rentrer chez nous sans faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible . Et dans le mot ''répréhensible'' je pensais principalement à baiser avec un inconnu . On était d'accord jusqu'à ce qu'un type se frotte à Rosie et la charme complètement par son fond et sa beauté . Si je me souviens bien, il avait de beaux yeux brun, un visage d'ange en parfaite harmonie avec le reste qui lui était tout en muscle . Quant à ses cheveux, hé bien, je suppose que les cheveux bouclé convenait très bien à Rosalie qui ne faisait que s'agripper à eux afin d'épouser son rythme.

Je ne l'ai plus revue de la soirée, si bien que je m'en mordais les doigts mais la belle s'était fait la malle avec le mâle et visiblement ne voulait pas redescendre de son petit nuage rose pour me donner de ses nouvelles . Quand je l'ai revue le lendemain matin, ma réaction avait été de la serrer dans mes bras un long moment en pleurant de tout mon saoul, elle pensait que je ne m'inquiétais pas et que j'étais retourné l'air de rien chez elle pour simuler la soirée comme prévue . Après une brève dispute, elle me raconta tout dans le moindre détail, insistant sur le fait que ce type était un vrai petit nounours et l'avait habilement caresser jusqu'au petit matin où elle lui avait dit toute la vérité . Visiblement, Emmett ne s'en est pas formalisé plus que ça et ça faisait quatre mois que le couple était ensemble .

Dire que j'étais un peu jalouse serait un euphémisme mais pourtant je ne lui en voulais pas . C'était sa vie après tout même si j'étais un peu vexé qu'elle ne me présente pas à ce mec si ''fabuleux'' . Ce n'était pas à la meilleure amie de juger si la personne était digne de ce statut ou non ?

Toujours est-il qu'à la fin du cours, Rosie s'était libérer de ce nounours grandeur nature et m'avait promis une super soirée détente . En bref, tout ce que j'avais besoin .

On était à peine entrer à l'appartement, que des pas retentissaient dans l'immeuble . Mon beau-père fit son apparition, ses yeux verts baissés sur le New-York Times, une main qui tentait de boutonner sa toute nouvelle chemise blanche .

**« -Isabella, tu n'aurais pas vu la boutonnière que ta mère m'a prise pour le mariage de ta tante ? **

**-Non . »** Peut-être qu'elle est chez toi avais-je envie de répliquer, nerveuse de sa présence au sein de l'appartement .

Il se mit à froncer les sourcils sûrement en train de réfléchir à cette subite disparition et me regarda enfin, les sourcils toujours aussi froncé avant de vriller son regard sur celui de Rosalie qui avait l'air étonnée de voir un homme ici . Le visage de mon beau-père blêmit soudainement, emportant ma nervosité au loin et ramenant mon inquiétude au près de moi .

**« -Edward ?! Ça va ?!**

**-Heu, oui .. oui, c'est ? Tu nous présentes ? » **Réussi t'il à dire après une minute de silence .

**« -Ah . Rosalie Hale, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon beau père . Rosalie est ma meilleure amie, on voulait se faire une soirée entre amie .**

**-Edward CULLEN ?! »** Cria Rosie .

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser . Ma meilleure amie semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et mon beau-père .. Hé bien, je suppose qu'il ne valait mieux pas le fixer maintenant . Ses yeux était sombre mais malgré sa colère apparente, il avait blêmit a vue d'œil .

**« -Vous avez le même âge ?! »** Hurla t'il soudainement, changeant l'ambiance de tendu à extrêmement tendu .

J'étais comme paralyser, incapable de faire un geste de plus ce qui énerva encore Edward .Il prit mes épaules et les secoua vivement, retardant encore un peu le moment où je retrouverai la parole . Je n'avais jamais vue Edward aussi furax, il était debout devant nous, les mains toujours sur mes épaules sans pour autant me re-secouer comme un prunier mais attendait vraisemblablement une réponse .

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais je hochais vivement la tête ne me voyant pas mentir sur quelque chose d'évident .

Pourquoi devrais-je mentir de toute façons ? Même si j'étais devenu raide, mes lèvres brûlaient de poser quelque questions .

**«Vous vous connaissez ? » **J'en doutais franchement mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui les liait .

Ils se regardaient mutuellement mais leurs regards étaient différent, alors oui peut-être se connaissait-il via quelqu'un mais ils ne semblaient pas s'apprécier comme deux personnes qui se côtoyait . Non, c'était même encore plus électrique qu'avec moi .

Et quelque part, l'angoisse montait bel et bien en moi .

**« -On peut dire ça oui ... J'ai cru entendre Emmett affirmer que tu étais majeure . Vingt et un ans, hein ? Ça m'a l'air bien vieux pour côtoyer des gamines de Lycée, Rosalie . **

**-De quoi tu parles?! »** M'énervais-je, forcément à bout .

**« -De quoi je parles?! Elle sort avec mon ami d'enfance ! Et en plus, elle le trompe sur son âge .. A moins qu'il soit au courant ?**

**-Mais bien sûr qu'il est courant ! Hein, Rosie ?! »** Je n'aimais pas qu'on mette en doute la parole de mon amie alors je répliquais aussi sèchement qu'il attaquait Rosie

mais quand je la regardais pour qu'elle appuie mon propos, elle semblait perdue presque tremblante .

Je la regardais pertubée .. M'avait t'elle vraiment mentit ?

**« Non .. »**

Elle l'avait fait et malgré moi, j'étais blessée . Mais je n'avais pas le droit de l'être, je ne lui avais rien dit sur l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour mon beau-père .. Et maintenant, j'avais encore moins de raisons de le faire puisqu'elle le connaissait et qu'en plus, elle s'en attirait déjà les foudres .

Je soupirai sentant déjà les emmerdes venir très vite et de très loin, Rosalie venait de me mettre dans une position délicate, je pensais évidemment qu'Edward me le reprocherait . Avoir des menteuses comme amies ne devaient pas lui faire bonne impression . En même temps, les potes pédophile ne devait pas être plus fréquentable ... Je réprimais un sourire .

J'avais toujours eu le don de dire des conneries dans des situations comme celle-ci et l'exemple le plus concret qui s'installa en moi était la découverte d'Edward dans ma cuisine . Mais quand j'entendis la voix grave de mon beau-père, je me repris instantanément . Avais-je raté un chapitre ?

Edward sortit un portable de sa poche du pantalon noir qui - Je le savais - moulait parfaitement ses magnifique fesses . Il avait l'air nerveux, se prenant parfois les cheveux entre les mains comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans un moment délicat et frustrant . Ses lèvres remuaient légèrement et sa langue passait plusieurs fois dessus, humidifiant sa bouche trop de fois . Sans vraiment le remarquer, il faisait des aller retours et nous lançait quelque fois des regards furieux.

_« Monsieur Cullen ne croit pas en ton innocence visiblement .» Et pour une fois je n'avais strictement rien fais ! _

Personne ne semblait décrocher alors que mon beau-père pestait contre Rosalie et sa super idée . Étais-je la seule qui était sur le point d'éclater ?

Sans mot, je prenais le téléphone d'Edward de ses mains et lui envoyait le pire regard que j'avais en stock . Mais Ed n'était jamais perturbé . Jamais . Je crois même que je lui avait donner une autre raison de se plaindre .

**«Isabella ...****»** me dit il, la tête penché sur le côté, l'air mauvais .

**« -Non ! Je ne savais pas de quoi tu parlais, vraiment pas mais maintenant je pense savoir pourquoi Rosie a mentit . C'est juste un connard comme toi qui traite toutes les adolescentes de gamine, je parie ! Merde, il a quel âge ce mec pour que tu sois si enragé ?  
**

**-Isabella ! Ne m'insulte pas et ce "connard" comme tu dis, il a trente cinq ans ! Il est plus âgé que moi tu te rends compte, une minute de ce que ça pourrait lui faire juridiquement parlant ? ****»** Hurla t'il, contractant ses poings qui eux lui gueulait certainement dessus pour m'envoyer boulé .

Je sais ce que j'aurai dis plus jeune, quand je n'étais pas amoureuse d'un type de trente ans . Je me serai offusquée et aurait très certainement engueuler ma meilleure amie jusqu'à l'aube mais là je n'en voyais pas la peine, c'était de ma faute et de plus je n'étais pas un modèle pour ce genre de choses . Si Edward était contre alors que l'âge de Rosalie ne se voyait aucunement alors qu'en serait-il de moi ? La réponse m'était douloureuse et je ne voulais aucunement l'entendre . Mais pour l'instant on parlait de Rosie, non ? Alors je devais le convaincre de se calmer, convaincre que cela n'était pas anormal ... Je devais juste faire en sorte qu'il n'annonce pas à "Emmett" ce que Rosalie aurait du lui dire depuis bien longtemps .

**«-Et alors ?! Tu vas juste lui faire tomber ça dessus sans prendre la peine de faire attention à ses propres sentiments ?  
**

**-Les sentiments d'Emmett vont certainement chuter en un clin d'œil, ma grande !**

**-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu donnes juste l'impression d'être le messager . Ce n'est pas ton rôle de faire ça !**

**-Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'allais rien lui dire de ça, tu sais . Oh non, moi je l'aurai simplement fait venir en urgence en disant que sa chère Rosie avait quelque chose de plutôt conséquent à lui dire . Et même si les sentiments d'Emmett seront toujours les mêmes, ça ne sera plus possible . ****» **M'annonca t'il, fier de pouvoir me clouer le bec .**  
**

**« Sale con .****» **Soufflais-je, exaspérer par son comportement et ses phrases toutes faites .**  
**

Je sentis plus que je ne le vis la baffe qu'il m'avait administrer . J'étais choquée . Jamais il n'avait osé malgré ses paroles même quand Renée était absente, il n'en faisait rien . Se contentant de me regarder durement et me répondre sur le ton strict qui me plaisait tant . Mais là, je n'étais plus sûre d'aimer tellement ça. J'avais pensé pouvoir l'insulter indéfiniment pour voir ses si beaux yeux se transformer tout doucement en yeux révolver . J'avais tord et je le regrettais amèrement . Sans plus de futilité, je partais lui laissant voir mes larmes couler .

Crève de culpabilité, connard .

J'étais une gamine . Une sale gamine . Je n'étais pas adulte et je m'étais prise une gifle pour vérifier ses dires aujourd'hui alors je ne savais plus vraiment si je voulais me donner corps et âme pour le voir sortir hors de ses gonds encore une fois . Si la carte de la rebelle ne lui plaisait pas, devais-je abattre ma carte de la gentille fille ?

Même si je me posais la question, je savais au fond de moi que mes mots n'étaient pas voulu alors non, je ne pouvais pas abattre plus de cartes que celle qui était déjà posé devant moi .

Plus d'une heure après mon départ, je n'étais pas revenue pour Rosie . Je ne voulais voir personne, j'étais quelque peu blessé et ne me sentais pas capable de faire face à mon beau-père . Je ne savais même plus qui avait tord et qui avait raison ! Je voulais juste rester dans mon lit .

Puis j'entendis sonner, une porte claquer, la voix grave de mon beau-père, les sanglots de ma meilleur amie, une autre voix grave tonner dans toute la pièce, ma meilleure amie qui répliquait, une porte claquer, la voix d'Edward et puis une porte qui claquait mais plus fort cette fois-ci .

J'aurai certainement dût la soutenir mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable, je m'excuserai très certainement, l'écouterais et lui ferais le câlin dont elle avait besoin mais là je n'étais vraisemblablement moi .

Dès que j'ouvrai les yeux, je voyais Edward au bord de mon lit . Je n'avais rien entendu, juste peut-être un léger bruit mais je n'avais pas fais attention . Il se glissa vers moi et me caressa doucement les cheveux, un petit sourire triste collé sur le visage .

**«Excuse moi, je n'avais pas le droit ****» dit il, laissant ma main sur mes cheveux brun .**

J'aurai pu me glisser jusqu'à lui, l'embrasser du bout des lèvres mais je n'en faisais rien, je voulais qu'il reste là, qu'il me caresse encore les cheveux . Je ne voulais pas le voir partir, furax .

Alors, comme je l'avais souhaité . Il resta un moment, me parlant de tout et de rien, négligeant notre discorde .

Il m'avait ouvert les bras quand je le lui avais demandé . ça le gênait peut-être mais il n'en montra rienet je devais bien avouer que ça me plaisait .Je m'y sentais merveilleusement bien .

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, on arrivait à se parler et à se comprendre .

Et je me disais que c'était peut-être le début d'une bonne relation . Enfin .

* * *

**Bonjours mes poulets ! Je vous l'accorde, j'ai pris un peu mon temps :p Qu'en avez vous pensé ?! En tout cas, je suis heureuse de faire un chapitre où Edward et Bella ne se disputent pas beaucoup, toutes dents dehors ! Donnez moi vos avis, vos impression ;) ça fait plaisir et puis ça m'aide, surtout !**

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre apparaîtra mais n'hésitez pas à aller voir Entre mensonge et désir, un O.S sur Bella/Edward . Bisou !**

**Les marrons ( Sanseverino ) - DocteurPingouin, Être un homme comme vous – DocteurPingouin, Tout le monde veut devenir un cat – DocteurPingouin, Il en faut peu pour être heureux - Emmanuel LOPEZ, Blurred Lines - Sydney Rhame, Human Nature - Sydney Rhame, You don't know me - Elizabeth Gillies, Die in your arms - Ariana Grande, Popular Song - Mika & Ariana Grande, Poupée Chérie - Ina Ich, Ton Incandescent Corps - Ina Ich, Gangnam Style - Jayesslee, Secrets - Jayesslee, La nuit je mens - Sophie Tith, T'es beau - Sophie Tith, Si maman si - Jenifer .  
**


	8. Chapter 2 - BONUS

**Bonjours mes petits poulets ! Comme promis voici le PDV d'Edward tant attendue !:p Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leur envie de connaître les émotions d'Edward et ce qu'il pensait de tout ça alors le voici . Je vous préviens qu'Edward est sencé être plus ''adulte'' donc vous n'aurez pas les petites réflexions ou la voix antérieur que pourrait avoir Bella . Mais afin que vous y voyez plus clair, je tiens quand même à expliquer plus de choses que dans le point de vue de Bella, il y'a des choses qu'elle ne sait pas et qu'elle ne saura peut-être jamais mais il est essentiel que vous, vous le sachiez .**

**Donc, pour que tout le monde comprenne je vais faire ça sous sorte de bonus en reprenant les chapitres où Edward apparaît au moins une fois ( Ouais, il apparaît dans presque tout les chapitres je sais x) ) . Dans ce chapitre ci, j'ai préfèrer narrer aussi sa rencontre avec Renée et quelques élèments de sa vie . Ce qu'il est en tant normal . Le chapitre s'arrêtera à la réplique d'Edward dans le chapitre 2;) .**

**Je crois avoir répondu aux personnes qui ont un compte sur FF alors maintenant place aux anonymes! **

**Beatrice : On l'espère tous;) Mais ça vous ne le saurez pas dans ce chapitre-ci, désolée il faudra être un peu patient ! Aha, peut-être, qui sait ? Merci en tout cas de livrer ce que tu penses que tout ça, ça me fait plaisir . Merci pour ta review .**

**Alex16 : Non, elle s'en doutait ( Comme tu le comprendra dans ce chapitre ) mais sa mère ne lui a pas vraiment dit .. Comme quand elle a commencé sa relation avec Phil . Elle n'avait rien dit à Charlie ( Son ex-mari ) et n'en a pas parler à Bella, même si elle n'avait que trois ans, Renée lui a juste mis ça sous le nez . C'est bizarre que vous n'aviez pas remarquer ça avant mais Renée est une femme assez étrange et vis au jour le jour . Renée en a juste parler à Alice parce qu'elle entretient une relation fusionnelle plus qu'avec Bella mais ça vous verrez pourquoi et comment, ect par la suite . Mais je comprend t'inquiète, moi aussi ça m'aurait fait bizarre ! Merci pour ta review .**

**Nina : Aha ! C'était une petite gifle, certes ça a fait mal à Bella mais il s'est fait pardonner et ça, c'est chouette:p . Bella a seize ans et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarquer mais elle n'est pas rancuinière ( Ex : Le mensonge de Rosalie ), elle fait un peu sa crise d'adolescence mais n'en tient pas rigueur à Edward, surtout qu'elle l'aime beaucoup:p . ça peut paraître bizarre comme ça, ouais mais Bella n'est t'elle pas un peu hors du commun ? Merci pour ta review**

**Tiff : Ah bah non, effectivement . Je pense que vous avez du mal à le comprendre car vous avez le PDV de Bella et non celui d'Edward, peut-être que maintenant ça ira mieux;) . Mais c'est vrai Edward est adulte alors que Bella a du mal à comprendre que certaine choses ne peuvent pas être oublié ou quoi que ce soit d'autres . Elle réagit aussi très excessivement à la moindre petite broutille . J'espère que ça te plaira:) . Merci pour ta review .**

**Alex16 : Coucou ! Hé bien en même temps, j'espèrais bien ne pas être prévisible ^^ ça fait un petit suspens dans une fanfiction qui se prend pas 'trop' la tête . J'espère t'apporter la réponse dans les derniers chapitres et te laisser un peu mariner – Comme beaucoup d'autres lecteurs qui ne voient pas comment ça peut se terminer - . Aha ! Ça c'est sûr . Si ça peut te réconforter, moi aussi j'aurai du mal mais comment résister à Edward Cullen ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de mal à lire cette fanfiction . Il n'y aura que des sous entendus pas vraiment de scène explicite entre Renée et Edward où tout est décrit, ce que je peux faire éventuellement c'est le petit ''lime'' que je vous ai servis dans le chapitre 5 : Une jalousie étouffante . Mais pas de truc très concret entre eux, en tout cas . **

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, elles me donnent envie de continuer sous cette chaleur accablante . Heureusement que j'ai un ventilateur pour écrire ce chapitre-ci ! x) Merci beaucoup pour les gens qui me suivent, ect . Bisou mes poulets on se retrouve en bas !**

**Merci à mes bêta-lectrices : Laurine, Carlie, Amélie et Élodie .**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – BONUS (Pdv Edward)**

**Une autre Idylle**

Je détestais ces moments où vous vous leviez, incertain du jour qui va suivre . Celui où vous mettez tout en doute, partant de votre première petite copine à votre dernier travail . Moi j'étais incertain à propos de la vie que je menais aujourd'hui et de celle que je risquais de mener demain, je regarde autour de moi mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis vraiment heureux .

Changer de femme du jour au lendemain ? Facile .

Tenir une société de cabinet d'avocat tout en le restant ? Presque Facile .

Avoir trente ans ? Facile !

Se poser et avoir des enfants ? Difficile . Voir Impossible .

Et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais imbuvable . Je savais, d'expérience et non à cause de mon narcissisme que j'étais assez beau, carrément canon si j'en croyais ma dernière conquête mais quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas . Je ne trouvais pas la femme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie, avoir des enfants et puis mourir et cela commençait par me poser de réel difficulté .

J'étais effrayé par la perspective de ne pas pouvoir réaliser mon dernier et ultime rêve avant mes quarante ans, je détestais le dire mais il ne me restait qu'une dizaine d'année et ça commençait sérieusement à me nouer l'estomac dès que j'y repensais .

Mais là tout de suite, je devais me lever et arrêter de penser à ce genre de futilité . J'avais un cabinet à gérer après tout .

Mes pas m'emmenèrent à ma douche . D'une couleur peu conventionnelle, un brun classe qui épousait parfaitement mes meubles en marbre elle sonnait juste un brin vintage .

Les jets d'eau chaude me frappait bien vite au visage, me réveillant bien plus que je ne le pensais . Je me lavais vite, omettant de m'occuper de mon érection matinal .

Moi qui pensait qu'arriver à la trentaine, mes ardeurs de ce côté allait se calmer, et bien c'était raté ! J'étais presque insatiable, mais en même temps, je me voyais mal revenir au temps où ma main me satisfaisait. Vite. Et sans que j'en profite énormément, étant donné que j'étais sur le qui-vive, attendant que mon frère adoptif interrompe ce moment avant ma jouissance.

Je fronçais les sourcils, j'étais seul dans cet appartement . Qu'est ce qui m'en empêchait ?

**« Quand bien même, tu ne tiens pas à ça Edward » **soufflais-je, frustré .

Je sortis bien vite de la salle bain, me précipitant vers mon pressing en tentant de ne pas prendre froid en ces chaudes journées de Janvier .

Oh que j'adore l'ironie .

Je vêtis mon costume du parfait petit avocat à qui on donnait toute la paperasse et me regardais ensuite dans le miroir qui faisait face au lit double . Mes cheveux cuivrés restaient indomptés bien que j'essayais de les fixer avec du gel hors de prix mais je ne m'en inquiétait pas, c'était la partie que ma clientèle féminine adorait .

Si on omettait mon torse recouvert lui d'une simple chemise blanche accoutrée de la cravate noir que mon frère, Jacob m'avait offert lors de mon trentième anniversaire d'existence sur cette terre .

Je souriais à ce souvenir . Jacob m'avait toujours offert des cravates même quand on était gosse . C'était lui qui m'avait accueillit, un grand sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage hâlé en me voyant tenir la main d'une assistante social qui m'accompagnait à New-York pour mon adoption . J'avais cinq ans quand j'avais été adopté par la famille Cullen, j'étais à peine conscient des choses et le premier souvenir que j'avais eu d'eux, c'était ce petit garçon plus vieux de trois ans dont le teint était différent de celui de ses parents .

Interloqué, j'avais quand même accepter son petit cadeau, une cravate où Titi et Grominet se tenaient la patte – Et l'aile – et leur avait posé la question qui m'avait brûlé les lèvres depuis mon arrivé .

**« T'as cramé ? »**

Tout le monde avait rigolé même Jacob – Qui n'avait fait que calquer son comportement sur celui des adultes – et m'avait expliquer tranquillement au milieu de l'aéroport que Jacob avait aussi été adopté et qu'il était Indien ce qui expliquait son teint bronzé .

Je m'étais mis un peu en retrait, loin et en même temps étonnamment proche de cette famille parfaite mais dès qu'il avait fait ce geste, j'ai su que Jacob serait mon frère même contre vent et marée .

Je revenais à mon observation en finissant par mes chaussures en cuir noir et trottinait vers une assiette posée sur une petite table à côté de l'entrée . Je prenais mes clés de voiture et sortit sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner .

Non, pour ça je gueulerai encore sur une assistante inutile que j'aurai embauché trop vite parce que trop pressé .

J'arrivais à ma société et y entrait vite avant de geler sur place . Je saluais Jasper et mes employés avant de m'installer sur le siège en cuir brun derrière mon bureau qui au passage était remplit de paperasse en tout genre et paresseusement, je demandais ma nouvelle secrétaire au téléphone alors qu'elle était sans doute dans la pièce à côté, étant donné que c'était son bureau .

Celle-ci toqua à la porte quelques seconde plus tard et d'une voix forte, je lui intimais d'entrer .

Elle rentra, elle paraissait nerveuse et n'arrêtait pas de remettre une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille droit . Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulés coupés court, des yeux noisettes et un magnifique sourire, quoiqu'un peu nerveux collé sur le visage . Elle était juste canon et malheureusement elle semblait être ma nouvelle secrétaire .

**« Bonjour, monsieur »** dit-elle soudainement, l'air un peu bête attendant très certainement une réponse de ma part .

J'haussais un sourcil sans pouvoir me retenir de lui servir un sourire en coin et lui répondit sans la laisser patauger dans ses doutes futiles .

**«Vous pouvez allez me faire un café, s'il vous plaît ? »** Lui demandais-je d'un ton beaucoup moins dur que ce que j'avais prévu .

Je ne l'entendais pas sortir de la pièce alors je remontais mon regard sur son physique de rêve et finissait sur son visage incrédule comme si je lui avais fais la meilleure blague de l'année .

**«- Il y a un problème ?**

**-J'ai l'air d'une bonniche, monsieur ? Parce que pour votre gouverne, votre café il est juste à quatre mètre devant vous et je ne pense pas que pousser une porte soit surhumain puisque vous êtes arrivé à votre bureau . » **Rétorqua t'elle, les mains sur les hanches comme si elle engueulait un de ses enfants .

Cette femme avait l'air fragile et douce mais elle était tout autre à cet instant, elle n'était pas dure non mais j'avais tout de suite pensé que c'était la femme qu'il me fallait . Fière d'elle sans être insupportable pour autant . Elle avait ce caractère effacé et pourtant si fort quand elle le voulait .

Mais après cette fameuse réplique, elle était devenue distante se rangeant à la simple petite employée qui obéit à son impitoyable patron . Je détestais qu'elle soit comme ça même si j'aimais la façons qu'elle avait de s'effacer . J'aimais encore plus quand elle était belle et bien présente . Et si son absence de caractère aurait dû me stopper, j'avais ressentis le besoin d'en savoir plus même si Jasper avait fait le plus gros du boulot en me disant qu'elle été conquise par la méthode qu'on employait en tant qu'avocat et que par ce fait, elle s'était décider à rejoindre l'équipe .

J'avais été interloqué, ne sachant pas comment elle aurait vu nos méthodes si ce n'est les rumeurs pitoyable qu'on servait au public . Il m'avait alors révéler que c'était une cliente parmi tant d'autre, fraîchement divorcé d'un mari trop populaire qui avait finit par se taper une femme dans son dos . Et après l'humiliation, venait la vengeance . Celle-ci avait ordonner à son mari une somme plutôt conséquente pour leur fille .

Ce genre de chose aurait pu me répugner mais j'étais d'hors et déjà ébahit par la femme qui se présentait tous les jours devant moi sans vraiment me regarder, sans vraiment se sentir obligée d'attirer mon regard sur ses atouts . Certes, elle m'attirait mais je devais en savoir plus, je voulais que ça soit définitivement plus qu'un simple regard honteux sur une amourette cachée .

Et j'avais passé un mois entier à faire des sous entendu sur mon attirance, choses qu'elle chassait d'un simple geste de la main tentant de me demander gentiment si je n'avais pas autre chose à faire que l'importuner dans son travail de secrétariat .

Et puis un jour, enfin, elle avait accepté un dîner en tête à tête . « Juste une fois » avait elle marmonné visiblement déçue d'avoir baissé les armes aussi tôt alors que je trépignais déjà d'impatience .

Je m'étais senti idiot avant d'hausser les épaules, trop peureux de remettre tout en question, rien que pour l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait sur le moment .

J'avais suggérer de venir en voiture la prendre pour enfin se diriger vers le restaurant Italien où j'avais mes petites habitudes . Elle avait sembler gênée avant de me dire qu'il vaudrait certainement mieux qu'on se rejoigne à l'entré du restaurant . J'avais fais la moue mais finalement devant son air déterminé, j'avais acquiescé . Bon sang, cette femme me changeait en fillette gnangnan et ce pouvoir me fascinait autant qu'il pouvait m'écœurait par moment .

Mais le soir arrivait bien vite pour que je ne m'en plaigne d'avantages et comme à mon habitude, j'avais voulu être le plus décontracté possible avec un jean noir parfaitement ajusté et un vieux t-shirt noir qui cachait mon bouton de jeans grâce à sa longueur . Mais j'étais confronté à un vrai dilemme une fois devant mes converses . N'étais-je pas devenu trop vieux pour porter ça ?

Et puis tant pis, un retour à la normal ne faisait jamais de mal .

Je débarquais donc sur le parking de la « Bella Rosa » avec ma Chevrolet noire et partis espérant ne pas subir les dix minutes de retard que les femmes avaient l'habitude d'avoir au premier rendez-vous. Mais quand j'arrivais près de l'entrée où de belles roses rouges avaient été posées sur une petit table aux airs campagnards, elle m'attendait déjà toute souriante et éblouissante dans une petite robe d'été fleurie .

**«-Oh ! Bonsoir, Edward **

**-Renée... Je vois que vous êtes dans le thème » **Répliquais-je naturel, le sourire en coin .

Elle sourit légèrement et je me damnerai si je n'avais pas vu deux jolies petites rougeurs aux niveau de ses joues avant qu'elle ne me réponde l'air de rien :

**« -Effectivement .. C'est drôle mais vous avez choisit un restaurant avec le diminutif de ma fille, vous avez enquêté sur moi, avouez le ? »**

On entra et s'installa avant que je lui réponde sur le même ton :

**« -Bien sûr ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas vu le Nicky Larson que j'étais ?**

**-Je dois dire que vous êtes plutôt bon pour courir après les femmes »** Répondit elle, tout d'un coup taquine .

Je riais, m'étouffant presque avec l'eau que nous avais apporté une serveuse pour nous faire patienter .

**« - Hé ! Sérieusement, non je ne savais pas que votre fille s'appelait Bella ou .. Rosa ? » **Je la fixais attendant la réponse avant qu'une serveuse ne nous interrompt .

**« -Excusez-moi, voici les cartes . Appeler moi dès que vous avez fait votre choix »**

Quand elle partit, un étrange silence s'installa à notre table . J'attendais sa réponse mais elle ne venait pas et pourtant j'avais posé une seule question qui à mon sens n'était pas trop osé . Je réprimais un soupire lui laissant du temps pour qu'elle puisse enfin répondre à ma question .

**«-Hum, en fait Edward .. J'ai deux enfants » **Finit elle par dire avec un sourire désolée que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre .

**« -Et alors ? **

**-Heu .. Hé bien, j'ai fais un bon bout de chemin maintenant .. Vous, enfin sans vous vexer vous n'avez pas former de famille, encore . Je vous apprécie vraiment mais vous avez le temps alors ne le gâcher pas avec une vieille femme comme moi ! » **Après sa tirade, elle n'osa pas me regarder en face alors que j'étais absolument choqué par ses mots mais je me repris bien vite .

**« Bon sang, Renée ! Je n'ai que trente ans et à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas plus âgé que moi, tu sais ? Alors c'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore fonder de famille mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire? Si cette famille, j'ai envie de la fonder avec toi ? Toi et tes deux enfants ?! Tu vas simplement me dire non juste parce que tu me considère trop jeune pour faire MA vie ? » **Répliquais-je un peu énervé de me voir être dicter sur la façons de vivre ma vie .

Comment avais-je pu me tromper de la sorte ? Je n'avais même pas penser qu'elle pourrait voir nos cinq ans de différence comme un vrai obstacle à notre début de relation . Renée avait beau être si sûre d'elle sans être excentrique, elle n'en était pas moins stupide quand les choses sérieuses toquaient à sa porte .

Peut-être étais-je allé trop vite ? Mais à trente ans, je me sentais tout à fait capable de me plonger dans une vie différente, le climat avait beau être inhabituel, il m'attirait tout autant . Je soufflais, soudainement exaspérer par mon comportement .

On était à peine au premier rendez-vous et j'établissais presque la liste des prénoms éventuels pour nos futurs bambins . Je n'en avais pas l'habitude, je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais excuser mon attardé d'esprit sinon .

**«-Excuse-moi, c'était stupide . On vient à peine de s'installer que je te parle déjà d'avenir alors qu'il est évident qu'on ne se plaît pas encore dans ce sens, ne te détrompe pas, je pourrais très bien t'aimer au bout de quelques mois mais pour l'instant je te trouve attirante alors oublions un instant ta vie, la mienne et ce qu'ensemble on pourrait faire . Apprécions juste le moment et voyons où ça nous mène .**

**-Tu as totalement raison, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te dire ce genre de chose non plus . Je t'apprécie aussi et je sens que ce dîner va être parfait . » ** Elle me répondit dans un souffle et contrairement à ce que je connaissais déjà, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux me laissant en admiration devant ses yeux couleur noisette .

Mais d'un coup, son assurance retomba comme un soufflé trop cuit et sa peau normalement bronzée devenait blanche comme de la craie, sa bouche formait un ''O'' parfait et je pense qu'elle regardait partout autour d'elle afin de ne pas croiser mon regard devenu inquiet .

**« -Renée ?**

**-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée Edward, je .. Je n'ai pas à te tutoyer . Je suis tellement bête .. » **Je la regardais pantois, n'osant même pas sourire pour ne pas provoquer mon hilarité, pourtant ma bouche, autoritaire forma bien assez vite un grand sourire qui dévoila mes dents blanches .

**« -Renée, je crois qu'on a passé ce cap, tu sais . Tutoie-moi, je t'en prie » **Cette phrase mit fin à tout autres conneries du genre .

On parlait, riait aux frasques de sa fille ainée Isabella et finalement, j'étais moi même réconforter à l'idée de la voir de plus en plus souvent maintenant que toute maladresse était écartée .

Les jours passèrent sans de réels accidents, nous nous voyons plus souvent et notre premier baiser n'avait été que le départ aux caresses en tout genre . J'adorai la voir sourire, l'emmener loin pour une petite journée et l'entendre rire quand on se bousculait pour sentir l'eau fraîche sous nos pieds . Je me rendais compte de mon attirance, encore bien plus présente qu'au boulot où nous communiquions en secret, désireux de laisser notre couple s'épanouir sans rumeur .

Avant que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, deux mois et demi était passé . Des promesses s'étaient faites et sous nos cœurs un amour pointait son nez . Renée rougissait encore et toujours aux douces remarques que je lui murmurais à l'oreille et moi je m'en amusais encore plus qu'au premier jour . On était une fois de plus chez moi, blottit dans une couverture chaude, deux café brûlant posé sur mon tapis à nos côtés .

**« -Hé, Edward ..**

**-Oui ?**

**-ça te plairait de venir chez moi, un jour ? » **Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres tout en jouant avec les coutures du drap .

Je laissais quelque minutes de silence, un peu anxieux de la voir se rétracter au dernier moment, où même de me rétamer par terre devant ses deux filles : Alice et Isabella . Pourtant, même si Renée avait le sourire, je savais qu'elle n'était pas confiante sur le possible déroulement de la rencontre à venir . Je laissais mon index remonter le long de son bras, faisant semblant de réfléchir, le regard baissé vers sa chaire de poule .

J'étais réellement heureux qu'elle me prenne en considération mais je mentirai si je disais que cette rencontre serait parfaite, voir un jeu d'enfant ! Tout au contraire, elle me semblait plus qu'indécise. Après tout, je pouvais très bien ne pas plaire à ses filles, « ça serait le pompon » pensais-je un peu dépité au souvenir d'une Renée qui grimaçait dès que je me retrouvais dans sa vision .

**« -J'en serai ravi, Renée . »** Finissais-je par dire malgré l'anxiété qui montait vicieusement en moi .

Elle avait l'air ravie, bien que troublé par une chose imperceptible . Toute fois, son inquiétude semblait envoler dès que mes bras puissants touchèrent sa délicate personne . Elle se laissa complètement aller à mes baisers, mes caresses et l'envie de lui faire l'amour prit le dessus sur mon contrôle .

Je lui fis l'amour plusieurs fois dans la soirée, jamais repu de ces moments incroyable bien que Renée semblait épuisée au bout de son troisième orgasme, je ne la laissais jamais souffler voulant encore plus, toujours plus de son corps .

J'étirai mon corps douloureux et pris encore quelques secondes pour jeter une œillade à ma petite-amie avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où m'attendait la corvée de satisfaire l'estomac exigeant de Renée .

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, j'avais fini de préparer un repas que j'espérais meilleur que ses expériences culinaires que j'avais eut le malheur de goûter une fois . Un baiser sur les lèvres et deux pancakes au sirop ainsi qu'un jus d'orange plus tard, Renée devait déjà rentrer chez elle . Elle avait beau faire confiance à Alice, Isabella était encore trop enfantine pour s'occuper d'elle-même .

Et sa tirade me réconforta dans l'idée qu'Isabella ne serait pas si difficile que ce que Renée semblait vouloir me faire croire . Après tout, la mère et la fille se ressemblaient bien en ce point . J'étais presque étonné que la première ne dépense pas tout en objet artistique ou en stage inutile alors s'occuper de deux filles adolescentes, près de la fameuses crise existentielle de surcroît, s'apparentait à un miracle .

Quelques semaines plus tard, à la droite de Renée et tendu comme un arc, j'attendais le verdict final du nain qui se tenait face à moi, le regard critique presque prête à montrer les dents ou à me renifler .

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas encore choisi ce que je préférai .

Elle me fit faire un tour sur moi-même avant de s'écrier, étonnamment joyeuse qu'elle était heureuse pour sa mère . Je regardais Renée de biais, ses traits étaient devenu plus détendu et elle commençait même à sourire avant que sa benjamine ne lui fasse part d'un détail que sa mère avait négligé de me stipuler .

**« - Mais maman, Bella n'est pas encore au courant au sujet d'Edward . Elle sait que tu vois quelqu'un mais tu ne lui as rien dis de plus »** Dit Alice en faisant une moue dubitative tout en regardant nerveusement de mon côté .

**« Comment ?! Renée ! Je pensais que tout été parfaitement OK ?! »** Je l'avais dis d'une telle rapidité, que les deux générations devant moi clignaient frénétiquement des yeux l'air de ne pas tout comprendre .

**« Bon sang, Renée ... Comment as tu pu cacher ce genre de chose à ta fille ? »** Répétais-je plus lentement, moins en colère qu'il y a une seconde mais toute fois trop médusé pour détendre mes traits crispés .

Elle regarda sa fille avant de souffler visiblement agacée par la situation et reprit sa nervosité là où elle l'avait laissé deux minutes auparavant .

**« -Hé bien, c'est simple ... Bella est spécial, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille avant le jour J et qu'elle fasse une crise pour me mettre hors de moi ! Phil l'a tellement déçue, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait accepté notre relation avant de te voir . » **Répliqua t' elle d'une traite, les yeux vissés au sol comme si elle ne s'adressait pas réellement à moi .

Quant à moi, je la regardais surpris mais tout aussi choqué par sa réflexion qui se voulait intelligente mais qui en réalité relevait plutôt du CP * . Comment Renée a-t- elle pu croire que la mettre devant le fait accompli allait changer sa vision des hommes ? Ce n'était pas normal et en total désaccord, nous nous étions mis à nous disputer sur ce fait .

À bout de nerf, elle avait décider de partir avec sa fille faire quelques emplettes me laissant seul dans son appartement, libre de partir ou de rester alors que l'agacement que j'éprouvais à m'écraser devant sa personne me poussait plutôt à la mettre dos au mur pour me laisser le loisir de l'engueuler comme elle méritait de l'être .

Résigné pourtant, je pris soin de la table en bois et fonça faire quelques pancakes pour l'endormie . Bien que Renée et Alice n'avaient rien exigées – En même temps, elles étaient partit trop vite pour le faire – Je savais d'expérience que le chef de la troupe en était gaga tout comme ses filles, m'avait elle raconté, la bouche remplit de mes douceurs .

Cuisiner me rendait toujours extatique quand je devais le faire pour les autres et dans une cuisine comme Renée, je redevenais l'homme que j'étais en sa compagnie bien loin du type énervé qui s'était montré sous la connerie de ma petite-amie . La pièce avait des airs de conte en arborant mille et une couleur que je soupçonnais comme étant celle qu'on pouvait observer dans le Disney : Alice aux pays des merveilles . Je souriais au souvenir de nos conversations sur ses filles, Renée avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux en m'expliquant d tout ce qui les approchaient de loin ou de près.

C'était comme ça que j'avais su que Renée était folle de ce conte, allant jusqu'à appeler sa petite fille comme le personnage principal qui suintait la naïveté bien que la vraie Alice soit différente, elle avait tout compte fait des air de Chapelier fou . Je ne pense pas que Renée se rende compte du comportement de sa jeune fille, elle la voyait encore toute frêle alors que celle-ci était énergique . Quant à Isabella, hé bien Renée m'avait confier ne pas la connaître autant que sa deuxième fille . Pour elle Bella s'était rattaché à tout ce qui rappelait Forks et sa verdure abondante alors qu'elle l'avait quitté pour un temps plus chaud, malade de voir autant de forêt dans une si petite ville . Et après la Californie, Renée s'était niché avec elles à New-York en étant sûre d'infliger encore un peu plus de peine dans le cœur de Bella .

Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle s'enfuyait toujours plus loin, elle avait brusquement changé de sujet et même si j'adorais Renée, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de ses mystères et mensonges .

Je me retournais pour poser quelques assiettes et les pancakes sur la table quand je vis une adolescente aux cheveux brun onduler au jolie visage poupin . Je laissais quelques secondes s'écouler, le temps de l'identifier comme Isabella et par ce fait, remarquer que sa position de défense tenait plus de l'absurdité qu'autre chose . Je souriais enfin espérant lui faire comprendre que je n'avais rien de dangereux avant de pouvoir lui expliquer la situation .

«**Sérieusement ? Tu crois que le Joker te planterai pas un crayon dans l'œil parce que tu souris ? »** Demanda t'elle au bout d'un moment tout en rougissant .

Je fronçais quelque peu les sourcils avant de voir qu'elle tenait effectivement une ''arme'' dans sa main, mon sourire réapparût et cette fois-ci je décidais de lui parler, voulant voir jusqu'où son petit jeu irait .

**« Je crois qu'un crayon est beaucoup plus menaçant qu'un vulgaire couteau à tartiner »** Disais-je tout en m'amusant de contempler son expression étonnée puis déçue de n'avoir pas pu faire son petit effet .

Elle se reprit bien vite tout en me toisant d'un air mauvais avant de se décider à répondre .

**« Je ne pense pas que tu ai le droit de parler quand tu es en position de faiblesse, homme .**

**-Oh, désolée d'avoir foiré ton entré en matière . Pourquoi est-ce que tu me menaces au faite ? **

**-ça m'a l'air normal .. T'es qui ?**

**-Edward Cullen .**

**-Connais pas, t'as quel âge ?**

**-Trente ans .**

**-Un homme de trente ans ne fait pas à manger, à part s'il est seul et là encore ... Vous êtes tellement nul que vous faîtes tout cramer . Tu travailles où ?!**

**-Merci ... C'est quand même moi qui t'ai fais à manger, tu sais ? Et si j'avais su que tu voudrais mon****_ curriculum vitae, _****je l'aurai apporté .**

**-Oh mon dieu, Monsieur le violeur est tellement pompeux . Vous savez quoi ? J'ai presque pitié de vous avec vos répliques soporifiques. Donc vous partez et moi je fais comme si de rien n'était en mangeant vos pancakes . Compris ? » **

Je la regardais interdit, choqué d'entendre ce qu'elle pensait vraiment . Si j'avais su qu'elle me voyait réellement comme un intrus – Et là, encore plus que son physique, je me surpris à penser qu'elle ressemblait effectivement à sa mère –, je me serais tout de suite présenté comme étant le petit-ami de sa mère . Dépité et en colère d'avoir affaire à une deuxième Renée, je posais mes fesses sur la paroi du four en plaquant ma main sur mon visage, le temps de me calmer en murmurant quelques insanité au passage dans l'optique de me défouler .

Si Renée ne m'avait pas assez énervée et que Bella ne ressemblait pas autant à elle alors j'aurai certainement réussi à m'apaiser mais quand je finis par poser mes yeux sur elle, Isabella affichait un air satisfait sûre de m'avoir clouer le bec .

Je finis par répliquer, ne perdant pas une seule miette de son visage qui devenait furieux avant de s'éclairer, la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle avait eu la révélation de l'année .

**« Comment-tu?!**

**-BELLA ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais nom de Dieu ! » **On retourna nos têtes vers une Alice amusé et une Renée plus qu'abasourdie alors qu'elle avait été la seule fautive de cette méprise .

**« -Oh mon dieu, je n'aurai pas du partir, je suis vraiment désolée Edward . Elle se réveille toujours à la limite de midi et elle fait un tas de connerie quand elle se retrouve dans une situation comme celle-ci et roh .. BELLA, tiens toi correctement bon dieu et dit bonjour à ton beau-père ! »** Beau-père, ce nom sonna soudainement faux mais j'en fis abstraction pour poser mes yeux vers une Isabella éberluée qui sembla faire la connexion entre les dires de sa mère et ma présence dans l'appartement .

Son comportement avait beau être stupide et représentatif de ce qu'était les adolescents aujourd'hui, j'en voulais beaucoup plus à Renée pour son manque de tact qu'à Isabella pour ses paroles mais l'envie de lui renvoyer la balle était trop forte pour que je me souvienne de ma sois-disant maturité et de ma colère envers la mère de celle-ci .

**« -Bonjour ma belle-fille »** Dis-je finalement, un sourire en coin .

* * *

**CP * : Cours Préparatoire . Comme je suis Belge, j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas évident aux premier abords . Je pense que c'est l'équivalent d'une maternelle ou de la première primaire pour nous :) .**

**Bonsoir (Ou bonjour ?) mes poulets, je suis affreusement désolée pour le temps si long de la publication ... Attendez que je vous explique : J'ai du passer une annonce en vitesse histoire d'avoir une bêta-lectrice, j'ai été ensevelie de demande alors j'ai fais une sorte de test et j'ai du choisir entre tout un tas de personne ( que je remercie au passage ) malgré leurs talents et gentillesse . Et puis, j'ai du attendre les avis et les corrections .. Voilà, donc ça prend du temps . Surtout que pour que je comprenne mes fautes, je relis le document et les corrections pour changer au fur et à mesure ce qui ne va pas, ça prend encore plus de temps ! x) Mais me voilà et j'espère que ce chapitre bonus vous plaira ! Il y'en aura beaucoup - J'ai déjà écris dans quel circonstance - mais elles ne viendront pas une fois par semaine - ça c'est sûr ! - à part si ce sont de court passage et que ça ne fait pas treize page ! .**

**Je remercie, encore et encore tout ceux qui me suivent et me donnent des reviews, je vous adore . Merci !  
**

**Chansons utilisées pour ce chapitre : C'est l'histoire d'une meuf – Fatals Picards, Le jour de la mort de Johnny – Fatals Picards, Je veux – ZAZ, Amour Profond – Axelle Red ( Alors là, j'aime pas du tout mais j'ai écouter car Youtube me l'a conseiller ..), Je suis un homme – Zazie, On my Own (Français) – Joanie Banville, Mon histoire – Stephanie Martin, Mon coeur, mon amour – Anaïs, Christina – Anaïs, Blurred Lines – Robin Thicke, Karma Chameleon – Culture Club, Je m'éclate – Joko .**


	9. Chapter 3 - BONUS

**Coucou mes petits poulets ! Hé oui, j'ai été .. absente assez longtemps comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans INFO, bien que ceci pourrait arriver souvent puisque je viens de rentrer à l'école ... Aaaah, d'ailleurs comment ce passe la vôtre ? Personnellement, elle a l'air de bien se passer bien que j'aurais aimé ne pas revoir certaines personnes . Bref, j'espère que ce PdV Bonus d'Edward vous plaira mais avant de vous plonger dans la lecture, voici les réponses aux anonymes;) J'ai répondu à tout ceux qui avaient un compte ( Comme d'hab ! ).**

**Beatrice:Tu as carrément raison ! Quoiqu'il ressent quand même l'étrange besoin de répliquer à Bella, pourquoi, comment ? J'espère pouvoir vous éclairez dans la suite . Merci pour ta review . **

**CarliieCullen : Excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oublier de te l'envoyer ! Bon maintenant, je l'ai fais mais comme je prend la « première correction » et qu'Amélie a été plus rapide, j'ai pris la sienne, en tout cas, si tu ne veux plus corriger, je comprendrais parfaitement, ton avis m'intéresserait beaucoup plus pour être franche:) . Merci pour ta review et encore désolée !**

**Merci à ma bêta-correctrice Amélie !**

**C'est tout pour le moment, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – BONUS (Pdv Edward)**

**Un Beau-Papa un peu trop sexy**

Il y avait deux choses que je détestais dans la vie : L'immaturité et ma nouvelle ''belle-fille''. Oublier ce que je viens de vous dire, ces deux choses ne font qu'un maintenant et je conçois n'avoir pas été le plus adulte dans l'histoire. Même Alice, du haut de ses treize ans avait eu un comportement plus mature que sa mère, Bella et moi réunit alors que je me vantais d'être à la tête de plusieurs avocats célèbre en ville.

Depuis cette altercation, je m'étais renfrogné, ne parlant que par grognement et me plaignant d'Isabella à sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait fait qu'acquiescer exploitant son regard de chien battu sur moi tandis que je tripotais mes pancakes, furieux.

**«-Franchement Bella... »** Je regardais Renée de biais, trop étonné pour essayer de l'arrêter bien que l'envie de le faire était présent, peu sûr de sa conception de l'éducation. Ma ''belle fille'' s'était arrêté de manger, les yeux sortant presque de leur orbites comme si sa mère s'apprêtait à lui faire part d'une très mauvaise nouvelle ou d'une histoire digne d'un grand film d'horreur. Soufflant, Renée s'apprêta à lui demander des explications.

**«-Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde qu'Edward était un violeur.»** Isabella se détendit avant de répondre sur le même ton tout en haussant des épaules l'air de dire _« ça me paraissait tout à fait plausible. »._

**«-Désolé mais ça fait genre cinq mois qu'aucun mec n'est venu à la maison man'**

**-Quand même, peux-tu m'expliquer comment il serait entré ?**

**-Hum, tu le saurais si tu jouais à Splinter Cell !**

**-Bella... »** Son intonation me fit penser aussitôt à ma propre mère, un frisson de dégoût me parcouru l'échine à cette comparaison, avant que je chasse cette impression de déjà-vu de la main.

Isabella fit la moue alors que sa mère la regardait toujours d'un air sérieux, lui défiant de sortir un autre truc aussi stupide qu'elle devait l'être . Isabella semblait avoir compris que la discussion était close, car elle et sa mère se remirent à manger en même temps que moi. Convaincu que Renée n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise mère que j'ai imaginer ces dernières minutes, je sentis mes traits se détendre sous l'effet de mon soulagement. Bella n'était sûrement qu'une ado en pleine crise, et après tout, elle avait le droit, comme moi, à une chance avant que l'on s'engueule à s'en arracher les poumons.

La vérité c'est que je sentis plus que je ne vis les pancakes prémâcher entrer dans ma bouche sans en avoir l'autorisation . Le regard perdu d'Isabella ainsi que les mines déconfites des deux autres à mes côtés me renseigne aisément sur la fautive. Bella sortit de son état second, se leva et me renversa l'intégralité de mon café brûlant sur mon pantalon hors de prix. Un hurlement, une cuisine inondée par la caféine et des jurons étouffés plus tard, j'avais pris la décision de parler à Isabella. Je ne sais pas si mon comportement maussade depuis le début avait un lien avec sa réticence, ou bien si Bella le faisait exprès mais j'avais besoin de faire le point avec elle. Pour repartir du bon pied. Ou pas.

Je revenais tout juste dans la salle à manger, que je vis Isabella se faire réprimander par sa mère et au lieu de m'énerver ou de me terrer dans mon silence, je rassurais Renée avant de me tourner sur la jeune fille attentive .

**« -Renée, Alice. Je vais parler à Bella dans sa chambre, je pense que c'est mieux »** Leur disais-je en colère mais prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait peut-être à me dire.

* * *

**Pour ce chapitre bonus, on voit bien que c'est un Drabble ! Non ? Bon, il manque juste le " Est publier quotidiennement" mais ne cracher pas dans la soupe, je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite ! :D Je vous dis à bientôt ;) Que ça soit pour Une lettre pour toi ou pour La rose contre le vent ou pour n'importe quel O.S que j'aurai écris et publier. Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent à la fois en tant qu'auteur et fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez des reviews, j'y répond toujours !**


	10. Chapter 4 - BONUS

******Bonjour mes poulets!Alors je ne sais pas quand ce chapitre sera poster mais j'espère très bientôt car comme les deux autres derniers, c'est un chapitre bonus PDV Edward ( Je pense que vous le saviez mais dans le doute, je vous le dis quand même:p ) et comme c'est un passage relativement court, il n'aura pas beaucoup d'intérêt si ce n'est qu'essayer de comprendre le comportement d'Edward, en bref le cerner. Je vous dis bonne chance;). **

******Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur ou/et fanfiction, ça me fait plaisir ainsi qu'aux reviews. Réponse au Anonymes, maintenant ! Regarder vos PM ceux qui ont un compte;).**

******Guest ( N'oubliez pas de donner un pseudo quand vous écrivez une review!) : Défaitiste ?Peut-être pas mais tu n'es pas loin:p. Merci pour la review.**

******Beatrice: Pour l'instant ! Mais ça ne sera pas le cas tout le temps. Ne nous avançons pas trop, tu risques d'être surprise au fil du temps ( des chapitres ):-). J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour la review.**

******Je vous dis bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – BONUS (Pdv Edward)**

******La chute**

Suivant Bella dans sa chambre, je sentis les regards peu rassurés d'une Alice et d'une Renée en sueur mais au lieu de retirer ma proposition de concertation, je continuais de suivre ses pas jusqu'à la porte de son antre avant de la refermer et de me retourner vers cette fille qui me causait bien des soucis.

Elle semblait rouge, peut-être de honte ou peut-être bien car je m'aventurais dans des terres inconnues surmonté de désordre digne d'une garçonnière. Je m'assis à ses côtés, lui montrant par la même occasion qu'on se ressemblait à bien des égards.

Après tout, on était tout les deux stressés par cette rencontre inattendue et embarrassante. Bien que j'avais été touché dans mon amour propre en étant pointé du doigt comme potentiel violeur, j'avais décidé de mettre ceci de côté en espérant qu'Isabella ne me mettrait pas à mal en refusant de me parler à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait face à cette soudaine présentation.

Je commençais alors d'une voix que je voulais clair :

**« -Hum, Bella .. Tu sais, je sais bien comment tu dois te sentir, j'étais dans le même état que toi alors ... »**finissais-je avant de reprendre incertain quant aux mots qui me venait à l'esprit.

**« -J'étais vraiment nerveux avant de rencontrer Alice et .. et j'ai pensé que ça irait bien avec toi et que tu comprendrais tout de suite que j'étais .. le petit-ami de ta mère »** Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, tout en prenant le temps de contempler ses prunelles noisettes. Je me demandais si elle avait conservée quelques traits provenant de son père biologique avant qu'elle ne me réponde un peu froidement.

**« -Et ? »** J'en eu le souffle coupé, elle avait l'air si adulte, si condescendante en ce moment avec ses sourcils parfaitement épilé qui me défiait de répondre quelque chose dont elle avait véritablement à foutre mais avant de sentir mes veines palpiter, je repris calmement, ignorant même son visage qui s'était tenu figé attendant vraisemblablement ma réponse.

**« -Et je comprend tout à fait, après la trahison de ton père, tu sais ça n'a.. **

**-Quoi ? Quel trahison ?**

**-Euh .. Le fait que Phil a trompé ta mère n'était pas une trahison pour toi ?**

**-Ah .. Je ne le considérais pas comme mon père, c'était juste ... Un type avec qui j'ai grandis et accessoirement le père de ma petite sœur . Pour moi c'était juste .. Phil, mon beau-père . Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, à vrai dire . Le seul que je considère comme mon père, c'est Charlie .**

**-Oui, évidemment .. Mais d'après Renée, tu t'entendais bien avec ce type alors j'ai pensé que tu étais mal à cause de ça . Renée m'a même dit que tu risquais de mal prendre ma venue .**

**-M'entendre bien ne veut pas dire que je l'aimais ... J'étais obligé de bien m'entendre avec lui et puis quand mon père et ma mère se sont séparés j'avais tout juste trois ans alors ça ne me faisait rien . C'est juste que j'en ai marre de déménager, je ne veux pas vraiment avoir un autre beau-père ... Ou une sœur et un frère . Je ne veux rien de ça mais je ne veux pas non plus priver ma mère de toute relation . Je veux dire, c'est son droit . Si elle a envie de se taper un mec de chaque état, c'est son droit . »** finit-elle par dire, la bouche à demie ouverte avant de vite la refermer visiblement consciente de l'impact qu'avait eu sa phrase sur moi.

J'étais horrifié d'avoir eu un aperçu de ses pensées envers sa mère, en colère aussi que pour Isabella, Renée reflétait le parfait type d'une divorcée quelque peu volage. Elle avait tout à fait le droit de ne pas vouloir d'un nouveau beau-père, j'aurai eu aussi des difficulté à accepter une autre personne dans ma vie si Carlisle et Esmée s'était effectivement séparés mais est-ce que je me serais permis d'avoir de tel pensée ?

Non, jamais.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment avoir le bon comportement avec une adolescente visiblement turbulente et peu respectueuse ? Je pris ma tête entre les mains, tirant mes cheveux cuivrés comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire dans une situation sur laquelle je n'avais pas d'emprise.

**« Euh, Edward .. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser . Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... »** Je la regardais pantois tandis qu'elle froissait sa robe de nuit entre ses mains.

J'aurai voulu lui pardonner, comprendre qu'elle était encore perturbée, que son intention n'était pas de me blesser mais quelque chose me disait que je me trompais, qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, que c'était intentionnel et que ses mots allait dans ce sens.

J'aurai pu simplement oublier, changer de sujet mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

Peut-être parce que c'était Isabella, peut-être parce que je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec elle ou parce que justement sa ressemblance avec Renée, me perturbait.

Le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche fût _**« -Menteuse »**_. Je m'étonnais moi-même, ma pensée avait eu le dessus sur ma raison et j'avais le sentiment de jouer au même jeu qu'elle, involontairement.

Elle affichait dès lors une mine stupéfaite avant de froncer ses sourcils.

**«-Mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi, putain ?! Je te demande de m'excuser et tu dis que je mens !**

**-Je n'accepte pas d'excuse quand elles ne sont foutrement pas vrai, Isabella !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ?!**

**-Parce que depuis ce matin tu fais tout pour que je veuille t'étrangler !**

**-Argh ! Je n'ai pas fais exprès, je te signale, connard ! » **finit-elle par crier visiblement exaspérée.

Je n'étais foutrement plus habitué à ce genre de langage et mon habilité à comprendre les problèmes de mes clients ne semblait pas m'aider dans ce cas-ci. Puis-je seulement appeler Isabella, un cas ?

Oh putain, oui.

Et si ce cas-ci ne s'arrangerait pas maintenant, je doutais fort qu'il se transformerait en complicité plus tard. Non pas que j'avais rêvé de devenir inséparable avec Isabella et Alice mais maintenant que j'avais trouvé Renée, je ne comptais pas rompre avec elle pour une querelle entre un adulte et un enfant.

Du moins, si j'étais encore un adulte.

Alors que j'allais répondre d'une façons calme, Isabella se leva et fixa un point à l'horizon, avec fureur elle cria :**« Va juste te faire foutre, bordel ! »**. Mes bonnes volontés s'évanouissaient, je sentais mon moral retomber aussitôt. Bon dieu, qu'avais-je fais pour avoir une belle-fille aussi horripilante ?

Je pensais avoir de la patience mais visiblement cette capacité avait disparue en même temps que mon statut de maturité à cette rencontre tout aussi imprévu que désagréable. Je savais qu'Isabella était difficile mais maintenant je comprenais totalement les inquiétudes de Renée bien que certains points restaient encore obscures. La mine déconfite d'Isabella me renseigna vite sur ce que je pensais déjà savoir, mes traits étaient durs et j'allais exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Et c'est ce que je fis mais bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

**« -Bien ... Je voulais comprendre, je voulais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases mais visiblement ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi . Mais seulement tu vois, j'aime Renée et je ne vais pas laisser une de ses filles gâcher ça . Mais il faudra vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'insulter car je te promet que si Renée n'est pas là et que tu me répond comme tu viens de le faire, tu n'auras qu'à masser ta joue pour faire partir la douleur . C'est compris Isabella ? »** Mes phrases étaient bien plus rudes que je ne l'avais voulu, je m'en voulais déjà mais pourtant je pensais comme cela à part que je ne l'aurais frappé pour rien au monde, du moins je n'en avais de toute façons pas l'intention.

Ma mère m'avait éduquée comme-ci, bien qu'elle devait se sentir honteuse et furieuse contre moi pour ses phrases qui n'était pas digne de mon statut.

Elle répondit par l'affirmative, tout d'un coup honteuse elle aussi de m'avoir provoquée. Elle regardait le sol et son dos se secoua une demie-seconde m'alertant de ses pleures. Je n'aurai peut-être rien du ajouter mais je l'avais fait, perdant encore de ma maturité malgré moi. Je lui ai seulement dis d'assumer ses actes et paroles mais pour moi, je venais de signer le traité de guerre qu'elle m'avait discrètement passer sous la table, ce matin même.

Je sortis de sa chambre, ayant soudainement marre de nos comportements puérils. Elle, elle avait certainement toutes les raisons d'être en colère mais moi, qu'avais-je, à part le fait qu'elle m'avait insulté à plusieurs reprises ? Je n'étais plus un ado, merde ! Pour qui est-ce que je me prenais, au juste ?

Renée m'attendait juste le dos contre le mur, face à la chambre de sa fille. Elle avait l'air inquiète et je m'en voulais encore plus et pourtant, il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui trottait dans ma tête, pointant du doigt une Isabella au dos voûté, pleurant de tout soûl.

******« Alors ça c'est passé comment ? »** dit-elle avec espoir.

Et à ce moment, j'aurai du mentir, mais il y avait toujours cette petite chose qui trottait dans ma tête et qui me disait de dire : Tu veux vraiment que je te le dises ? Ta fille me sort pas tout les trous. Elle n'a même aucun respect en m'insultant et en t'insultant de surcroît.

Malgré moi, malgré ma bonne éducation, l'aura de ma mère qui se hissait sur mes épaules pour me forcer à faire marche arrière et malgré les conséquences de mes paroles, je lui dis cette petite phrase et racontais cette entrevue désastreuse.

Je venais d'envoyer mes derniers hommes à l'attaque.

* * *

**Re-coucou! Désolée pour le retard...La note écrite en début de chapitre avait été écrite au commencement de l'écriture de ce PDV, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu vous finir ça dans les temps... Foutu devoirs! Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez^^ Si vous avez aimez...Ou détestez? Et on se dit à bientôt :D. Enfin, j'espère.**


End file.
